The Curse of the Lions 4: The Scroll of Passage
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: Jim and Ariel have gone through many trials but there is one trial they must go through...parenthood This is their son's adventure, Jake, and now the Scroll of Passage is stolen and now it is up to Jake to save the worlds and everyone he ever cared about
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy.**

Ariel sighed happily in Jim's arms and snuggled up against the young Hawkins. Jim slightly opened his left eye and smiled at his wife as he drifted off to sleep. In the morning, Jim woke up and carefully moved his wife's arm so he could get out of bed. Jim saw his aunt, Giselle playing with Melody with a smile. Giselle saw Jim and said as she showed her baby girl to Jim, "Look, Melody, your big cousin, Jim is here."

Jim smiled as he took Melody out of Giselle's arms and asked, "Hey, little cuz, are you being a good girl for your mom?" Melody giggled and cooed as she tried to grab Jim's bangs. Dimitri walked through the door with four bags of groceries and said with a smile, "I'm home. How are my two best girls?"

Giselle smiled and walked over to her husband and said as she kissed Dimitri's cheek, "I'll take those bags off of you, love." Giselle took the bags and sorted out the groceries as Dimitri sat down across from his nephew. Dimitri smiled at his daughter and asked as Melody grabbed his finger, "How's Ariel?" Jim looked worried and said concerned, "I don't know. She's been throwing up lately and I think she should see a doctor."

Dimitri smiled and said as he picked up the phone, "Not to worry, I'll get Dr. Sweet to come over." Jim smiled as he played with Melody, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Dr. Sweet said as he checked Audrey's huge belly and looked at the screen, "Okay, Audrey, your baby is doing just fine." Audrey smiled and looked at Zak who had a smile on his face. Booster asked, "So, no more working hours?" Sweet said with a smile, "Yep, no more working on machines until she pops out her baby." Aurora heard the phone ringing and picked it up.

Aurora asked with a smile as she wrote down what to get for Mr. Whitmore, "Sweet Hospital, there is no sweeter than Dr. Sweet, how can I help you?" _**Dimitri said with a smile, "Aurora, how are you?" **_Aurora said with a smile, "Dimitri, it's good to hear from you. How's Giselle and Melody?" _**Dimitri said as he saw Jim giving Melody to Giselle, "They're fine. It's Ariel that has Jim worried." **_

Aurora asked with concern, "Is she alright?" _**Dimitri said concerned, "Well, Jim said she's been throwing up lately." **_Aurora said as she finished the list for Mr. Whitmore, "Alright, I'll go talk to Sweet." _**Dimitri said with a smile before he hanged up the phone, "Thanks, Aurora I owe you one."**_ Aurora heard Dimitri hanged up the phone and so did Aurora.

Aurora knocked on the door and Dr. Sweet said as he help Audrey off the table, "Come in." Aurora said seriously, "Sweet, you got a call from Dimitri." Sweet chuckled and said with a smile as he handed Audrey over to Zak, "His wife giving him trouble?" Aurora said with concern, "It's Ariel, Dimitri said that she's been throwing up lately." Sweet grumbled and said as he grabbed his equipment, "Jim, had better not feed her any funny foods." Audrey said with a smile as she walked with her husband and her best employee, "Tell Jim and Ariel, I said hi."

Dimitri hanged up and said with a smile, "Jim, Sweet is coming over." Jim said as he walked towards where his wife was sleeping, "Thanks and also thanks for the tickets." Dimitri smiled and took Melody out of Giselle's arms and said, "Hey, welcome to Agrabah."

Jim chuckled and saw his wife waking up. Ariel smiled and lazily opened her eyes as she saw her husband. Ariel said with a sleepy smile, "Morning." Jim smiled and said as he went back in bed with his wife, "Morning, Mrs. Hawkins." Ariel snuggled up with her husband and said with smile, "I love what we did at the oasis."

Jim smirked and asked, "Before or after?" Ariel smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and said, "I love you." Jim smiled kissed his wife with love and care as the redhead returned his fervor. Dimitri yelled across the hall, "Jim, Sweet is here." Jim groaned and Ariel giggled. Ariel said as she got out of her husband's arms, "Come on, your uncle is calling you."

Jim said as he and his wife got out of bed, "Actually, he's calling us both." Ariel was confused and asked, "Why?" Jim said with guilt, "I told my uncle you were throwing up." Ariel giggled and asked as she wrapped her arms around Jim's neck, "You thought I would get mad if you told him?" Jim said with concern, "Yeah, because I wanted this to be our romantic honeymoon and I didn't want to ruin it."

Ariel smiled and said as she placed her hands on his cheeks, "Love, its okay. This doesn't ruin the honeymoon." Ariel looked on his left eye to see the scar Eris had given to her husband. Jim asked with a smirk, "You're looking at my scar, again?" Ariel blushed and smiled at her husband as she said, "I think it makes you look sexy."

Jim chuckled and as he was about to kiss his wife, Dr. Sweet asked as he opened the door seeing Jim about to kiss his redhead, "Am I interrupting something?" Jim said with a groan, "No, I'll be out of your way." Ariel said as Jim left the room, "I'll be out soon."

_One hour later…_

Dr. Sweet came out of the room and had a smile on his face. Jim asked concerned, "How is she, Dr. Sweet?" Sweet asked with the smile on his face as he packed his equipment, "Why don't you go ask her?" Sweet left the room and Jim asked, "How much?" Sweet said before he shut the door behind him, "This one is on the house."

Jim went into the room to see his wife with a smile on her face. Jim asked confused, "Ariel, what did Dr. Sweet say?" Ariel asked with a smile, "Jim, remember what we did at the oasis?" Jim smiled and said as he rested his forehead on his wife's, "Yes." Ariel said with a wide smile, "I'm gonna have a baby." Jim was stunned at what his wife had said and asked surprised, "Ariel, are you saying you're pregnant?"

Ariel nodded her head while biting her lower lip with a smile. Jim laughed with joy and picked up his wife bridal style and kissed his wife. Ariel broke the kiss and asked, "Should we tell your uncle and aunt?" Jim had an idea and said as he sat down with his wife in his arms, "How about when we go back to Montressor, throw a party, and tell everyone the news." Ariel smiled and said, "I love the idea but it'll be hard to keep it a secret once I get the big belly."

Jim chuckled and said with a smirk, "Don't worry we'll tell both of your fathers."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued go see Blackwitch709 to see episode 2. Until then my friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Jim was watching his wife on the chair knitting little white socks and Jim asked with a smile, "White socks?" Ariel smiled and said as she put down her needles, "I don't know if we're having a boy or a girl." Jim pulled his wife off the chair and said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, "Are you ready?" Ariel sighed and buried her head in Jim's chest. Jim chuckled and said, "I'm guessing you're not ready."

Ariel said worried, "It's just I'm a little worried about my father." Jim smirked and asked, "Which one?" Ariel lightly hit and said with a smile as she packed her luggage, "You know which one." Jim chuckled and said as he packed his luggage, "I'm sure Triton will be happy to be grandpa." Ariel smiled and asked as she finished packing, "What about your father?"

Jim smiled and said as he closed his suitcase, "He's a family man. To him it's one more in the pride." Ariel laughed and said as she walked out the room, "I'll meet you in living room." Ariel walked into the room and saw Giselle holding Melody in her arms. Giselle said with a smile, "I hope we meet again soon." Ariel smiled and said, "We will." Dimitri asked his wife with a smirk, "Honey how's the bun in the oven?"

Giselle lightly hit her husband and Ariel asked with a smile, "You overheard?" Dimitri said with a smile, "How could we not? I'm gonna be an uncle again." Ariel laughed and hugged Dimitri and said, "Just don't let Jim you know." The redhead broke the hug and Jim asked, "Uncle you still have some light magic left?"

Dimitri used some light magic on his door and said, "Soon as you open the door you'll be back home on Montressor." Jim hugged his uncle and said as he broke the hug, "Take care of yourself." Dimitri chuckled and said as Jim and Ariel walked through the door, "Take care of your wife."

Jim and Ariel saw the BenBow Inn and Jim sighed as he wrapped his wife's waist on the side. Jim said with a smile, "We're home." Ariel smiled and said as she wrapped her arm around her husband's waist, "Yes we are." Jim and Ariel walked to the old Inn and saw the lights were out as they walked in the Inn.

Ariel asked quietly, "Where is everyone?" Jim said quietly, "I'll get the lights." When Jim turned on the switch, everyone in the BenBow Inn jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!" Ariel and Jim were shocked and the redhead asked surprised, "What is…? What is all this?" Sinbad said with a smile, "It's a surprise baby shower."

Sarah said as she grabbed the suitcases out of Jim and Ariel's hands, "Dimitri told us what happened." Jim groaned and asked his wife, "And did you know about this?" The redhead made a small smile and said, "He must've overheard." Jim smirked and said as he brought his wife closer, "Nice how you avoid the question." Ariel giggled and she saw her friends smiling and holding gifts.

Tiana said with a smile, "Surprise Ariel." Ariel rushed over to her friends and Jim yelled with a smile, "Take it easy you have a baby inside you." Ariel asked as she saw the gifts, "What is all this?" Charlotte said with a smile as she handed the gift to the redhead, "These are gifts for the baby."

Ariel asked with a smile, "Jim's father told you?" Kuzco said with a smile, "Hey, we flew from Atlantica and we thought we give you your baby shower gift before we left." Ariel started to open the gift and saw a stuffed red lama. She picked up the lama and said with a smile, "Thank you." Charlotte said as he looked at her cell, "Kuz, sweetie, we gotta go our plane leaves in an hour." Ariel smiled and said, "You do love to travel."

Charlotte said as she headed for the door and Kuzco opening the door, "Send me the pictures of your baby." Ariel said as Charlotte's husband closed the door behind them, "I will." Tiana said as she handed an oversized stuffed green frog with a green bow, "We didn't have the time to wrap the gift. Due to the restaurant business." Ariel asked as Jim took the frog from Tiana, "How is the restaurant?"

Tiana said with a smile, "It's going well what with two great chiefs in the kitchen." Naveen heard a cell phone ring coming from Tiana's purse and pulled it out. Naveen asked, "Naveen, here. Okay we'll be there." Tiana asked worried, "Naveen, what is it?" Naveen said with a smile, "Tanya is getting fussy and she wants her mommy." Ariel asked happily, "You have a baby?"

Tiana said with a smile, "Yes and I've been officially only working in a kitchen at home and not at the restaurant." Naveen headed out the door and said after he kissed his wife's cheek, "I'm gonna back at the restaurant and Tiana I'll see you at home after work." Tiana chuckled and said as she was leaving, "I better go. Gurgi must have his hands full."

Tiana left and Ariel saw Meg with her gift. Meg said with a smile as she handed her gift, "It's not much Red, but I think it counts." Ariel opened the gift and saw it was a medallion in the shape of an old pirate coin. Meg said, "I found it in sand at Port Royal. I figured it was just an old medallion." Ariel smiled and said, "Thank you. Where's Herc?" Meg said as she was leaving, "He's in Agrabah. Still training for the tournament. See you soon, Red."

Ariel looked at her husband with smile and said, "I'm glad my friends came." An old familiar voice asked, "Aren't you going to say hello to your father?" Ariel turned around to see Triton with a smile and Triton said, "I'm going to be a grandfather and you're going to be a mother." Ariel hugged her father and said, "I'm home." Triton gave his daughter a coin with a trident on it with a chain holding the coin. Triton said as he left, "Give this to your child when he is a man. I 'm sorry I have to go back to work." Ariel said with a smile, "I love you, Daddy." Triton said with a smile, "I love you, too."

_Nine months later…_

Ariel was yelling and screaming as she tried to push her baby out. Ariel yelled in agony, "I'm gonna kill him!" Jim heard what his wife was saying and Sinbad said as he patted his young son's back, "Don't worry, your mother said the same thing when she was having you." Sarah said with a smile, "I almost broke your father's hand." Jim said as he was going into the delivery room, "I better go back in there."

Delbert said as he was ready for the baby to come out, "You're doing great, Ariel. I need one more push." Ariel groaned in pain and Jim grabbed her hand for support. Jim could feel Ariel nearly breaking his hand.

Sinbad saw Milo with his baby son and Sinbad asked, "What's the little guy's name?" Milo smiled and said as he rocked his little boy, "Peter Pan Hawkins. He has his mother's hair." Jane asked as she rested her head on Silver's shoulder, "I wonder what Jim and Ariel's baby will look like?" Silver said with an impish grin, "He'll look like Jim. Trust me."

Ariel made one final push and Jim heard a baby crying. Delbert said with a smile as he handed the baby to Ariel, "It's a boy." Jim started to cry out of joy as Ariel held their newborn son. Ariel smiled as she saw a little bit of red hair and a lot of brown hair. The baby opened his eyes and his eyes were a mixture of Ariel and Jim's eyes.

Jim said with a crazy smile, "He looks just like me." Ariel smiled and said as she looked at their son, "Say hello to your dad. He's not crazy as he looks." Amelia Doppler asked as she was ready to write down on the clipboard, "What is your son's name?" Ariel thought of the name and said as she looked at her son with a smile, "Jacob Pleiades Hawkins." Jim said with a smile, "Welcome to the world, Jake."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued go see Blackwitch709 to see episode 2. Until then my friends**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Ariel and Jim threw a huge baby shower for their son and everyone was at the party. Jake was in his crib cooing and smiling. Jim saw everyone from the Grand Council to the Furious Five. Po saw Jim and asked, "Hey, Jim do you mind f I see the little guy?" Jim said as he picked up his son out of the crib, "Sure." Shifu saw Po what he was doing and said to the Furious Five, "Come we must see the new Hawkins boy."

Jake cooed and giggled as Po said as he played peek-a-boo, "Peek-A-Boo." Shifu asked with a smile, "May I see your son, Jim?" Jim said with a smile, "Of course, Master Shifu." Shifu saw Jake and said, "Hello young cub." Jake grabbed Shifu's small long finger with his little baby hand and Shifu smiled. Tigress said with a smile as she looked at Jake, "You're gonna be a great warrior one day."

Monkey said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess that means we're babysitters now." Viper said with a smile, "It's not so bad." Mantis said as he hopped on Jim's shoulders, "Well, at least he's like this. Just wait until he gets his lion form." Jim chuckled and saw Crane with a worried look on his face. Jim asked with a smile, "Something wrong, Master Crane?"

Crane said with a nervous smile, "I just hope he won't try to eat me." Po asked, "You still nervous around newborn lions?" Crane protest, "Hey, newborn lions can get very hungry when they see an oversized bird." Jake smacked his lips and Crane screamed out of fright. Ariel heard the scream and asked worried, "Is everything alright?" Po said with a smile, "It's nothing, your highness. Master Crane just got spooked by your son."

Ariel saw her son smacking his lips. Ariel said as she took her son out of her husband's arms, "I gotta feed Jake. Your father trying to scare his friends with you." Jim chuckled and said with a smile, "Son, don't believe everything your mother says." Ariel smiled and Sarah said as she handed the bottle of milk and looked at her grandson, "Oh, he's so adorable." Jane said with a smile, "Soon he'll be in the Scroll of Passage."

Ariel asked curiously, "Scroll of Passage?" Pocahontas said as she came to see her great-great-grandson, "The Grand Councilor has a scroll for every newborn and the Pagemaster writes down a newborn's name with his magic and he creates a new book." Ariel smiled and saw Mushu, Tip, and Dash with three gifts. Mushu said with a smile, "Sorry we're late we had to go pick the gifts up."

Ariel smiled and said, "It's good to see you Mushu." Tip asked with a smile, "Where is the little guy?" Jake cooed as he saw the penguin and walrus. Dash said with a smile, "He looks like Jim." Tip said as he looked closer at the baby, "Yeah, he even has some red hair."

Sinbad said as he put on a lion medallion around his grandson's neck and Jim asked as he walked to his wife's side, "Dad is that the family medallion?" Sinbad smiled and said, "This medallion is special, Jim." Sinbad opened the medallion and it showed all of the lions in the Hawkins family. Sinbad said as he closed the medallion, "This medallion contains all of the lions in the Hawkins family, including Ariel." Ariel saw the medallion engraved with Jake's name and said as he son teethed the medallion, "It has your name on it, Jake."

Grand Councilor Mickey announced, "We will now begin the ceremony of the Scroll of Passage." Kida asked with a smile, "Will Ariel Hawkins and Jim Hawkins bring their son Jacob Hawkins in front of The Grand Councilor and the Pagemaster?" Ariel and Jim brought their son together and Grand Councilor Mickey brought the Scroll of Passage in front of the family. Before the Grand Councilor could read the Scroll all of the lights went out and an evil laugh echoed.

Everyone turned around to see Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed laughed as they ran through the crowd. Banzai said with a smile, "Make room for the doctor of hexes." The evil doctor came out of the light and it was Dr. Facilier with his cane. Everyone looked at him with disgust and anger. Facilier asked with an evil smile, "How come I didn't get an invite?" Ariel held her son tightly and Jim said angrily, "Get out."

Facilier said as he took off his hat and tapped the end of his cane twice, "Now Jim is that anyway you treat guests?" Jim said with a scowl, "You stabbed me in the back and I have the scar to prove it." Facilier saw the hook and the snow leopard's eyes and said with an evil smile, "Not my fault but can you protect your son?"

The snow leopard jumped and grabbed Jake out of Ariel's arms and Master Shifu yelled angrily as the snow leopard climbed up the marble pillar, "Tai Lung!" Tai Lung asked with a smirk as Jake started to cry, "Surprised to see me?" Po said, "You were engulfed by that light." Tai Lung said as he used his tail to distract Jake from crying, "Hades brought me back due to the good doctor's actions and a prophecy told by an age changing witch."

Jim yelled angrily as he transformed into his form and ran towards the snow leopard, "Give my son back!" Ariel transformed and snuck to see if her baby is alright. A man with a hook pointed a sword at Jake and said, "One false move Hawkins and your son will breathe his last." Dr. Facilier said with a smile, "Thank you, Captain Hook." Grand Councilor Mickey asked angrily, "What do you want Facilier?"

Facilier said with an evil smile, "The Scroll of Passage." Jim saw his wife and Grand Councilor saw what Ariel was planning. Mickey said as he slowly handed the Scroll to the evil doctor, "Enjoy yourself doctor…" Mickey saw Ariel ready to pounce and said with a smirk, "If you can."

Ariel pounced and grabbed her son with her teeth out of the evil snow leopard's arms. Jim then pounced on Hook and Dr. Facilier yelled angrily as the three hyenas stood by the evil doctor, "You'll regret this." Dr. Facilier used his dark magic and the hyenas, Hook, and Tai Lung disappeared along with the evil doctor.

Sinbad the other Hawkins family members came to the BenBow Inn to make sure Jake was not hurt. John said as he left with his wife, "The Grand Council will find Dr. Facilier and we'll let the family know what has happened." Jim thought about what had happened and said as he took the medallion off his son's neck, "Jake can't know about our forms."

Dash, Tip, and Mushu couldn't believe what Jim had said. Dash protest, "But, Jim, you can't…" Jim said seriously as he handed the lion medallion to his father, "I'm sorry, Dash. Jake cannot know about our forms, other worlds, magic, the Grand Council…" Jim placed the medallion in his father's hands. "…not even you dad." Sinbad sighed sadly and held the medallion tightly.

Ariel said as she walked out the old Inn, "I'll be at the Triton Mansion." Ariel took Jake to the Mansion and Jim said as he opened the door to leave his old home, "I'm sorry." Before Jim left his home and Sinbad said seriously, "You can't keep the truth from Jake forever." Jim then closed the door and left his father and the rest of his family behind.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued go see Blackwitch709 to see episode 2. Until then my friends**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. A fan of mine asked me to put Logan/Wolverine from Wolverine and the X-Men in my story. I said why not? I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

_Fifteen years later…_

Jake yelled as he performed sky dive and landed perfectly, "Yahoo!" Jake did a back step on his solarsurfer and passed all of the other solarsurfer racers. Everyone in the stands was cheering for Jake and his parents were on edge seeing their son near the leaders.

A muscular man with jet black hair and steel eyes was watching Jake through binoculars. The man said with a smirk, "It's almost time. Soon, Jake, you'll be ready." Jake saw a boy about his age with raven hair and purple eyes and smirked. Jake saw the huge pipe and back stepped as his sail folded and Jake slid under and the boy hit the huge pipe with the solarsurfer.

The announcer, Pacha yelled with excitement, "Jake "Flaming Lion" Hawkins has no one in his way. Nothing stands him between him and victory." Jake crossed the finish line leaving the other solarsurfer racers behind. The crowd cheered as the fans went towards victory lane.

Jake yelled with excitement and he tried to get through the fans and he saw the triplet blondes (AN: It's the three blondes from beauty and beast) and the blonde in red asked as she handed out a piece of paper with a pen in her hand, "Can I have an autograph?" Jake took the pen and wrote his name on the paper. Jake give the paper back with the pen and the blonde squealed out of delight.

The paparazzi took photos and one of the reporters asked as a video camera followed Jake's movements, "Jake, will you be competing in the SSR World Cup?" Jake said into the microphone, "We'll see. Right now I'm going to enjoy this victory and celebrate it with my family." Jake got out of the paparazzi's sights and managed to get in the locker room.

Jake got out of his red flaming uniform that had a lion emblem. He put on his baggy black pants, his grey long sleeve shirt with a black leather jacket, and he put on his black combat boots. Jake looked in the mirror and ran through his red bangs and his chestnut hair with his hands. He made his red ponytail and he put on his left earring. Jake sighed and said to himself, "This isn't enough."

The muscular man walked in the locker room and said with a smirk, "Nice moves out there, kid." Jake turned around to find the muscular man leaned on the lockers with his arms crossed. Jake said with a smile, "Thanks." The man threw the lion medallion and Jake caught it. Jake asked as he looked at the medallion, "What is this?" The man said as he opened the door, "That medallion contains the truth to who you are." Jake asked as the man left, "Wait. Who are you?" Man said with a smirk, "Logan and if you want to find more about the truth. Go find a black ship at the harbor and the ship leaves tonight."

Jake looked at the medallion and Ariel knocked on the locker room door and asked as Jake hid the medallion inside his pocket, "Is it safe for me to come inside?" Jake said with a smile, "It's safe." Ariel came in with a smile and said as she hugged her son, "I'm so proud of you. That was your best work of art." Jake returned the hugged his mother and broke the hug as he asked, "Where's dad?"

Ariel said as she opened the door, "He's at the Mansion and your grandfather Triton is at a business meeting." Jake got in the truck and his mother got in the truck as well. Ariel could see something bother her son and asked, "Jake is something wrong?" Jake said as he drove to the Triton Mansion, "I don't know, Mom. I guess I want something more then just solarsurf racing."

Ariel said as she placed her hand on her son's shoulder, "Jake, I know turning fifteen is difficult and you have a family that loves you." Jake smiled and said as he parked the car in front of the Triton Mansion, "We're home." Jake opened the door and saw his father and Mushu with a birthday cake. Jim said with a smile, "Happy birthday, son." Jake sat down in front of the cake and thought of his wish, 'I want something more than just solarsurf racing.'

Jake blew out the candles and said as he headed up to his room, "I'm gonna be in my room." Jim was surprised to hear this and said concerned as he put down the cutting knife and followed his son, "Something's wrong."

Jake lay down on his bed thinking and looked at the lion medallion that the mysterious Logan had given him. Jake looked on the back of the medallion and saw that his name was engraved. Jake said as he tried to open the medallion, "This has my name on it." Jake finally opened the medallion and all sorts of lions he looked at were amazing to him. Jake had felt whole as he saw the lions roared in unison.

Jim walked in his son's room and asked, "Jake are you alright?" Jim saw the medallion and took it from his son's hands and asked out shock and concern, "Where did you get this?" Jake said honestly, "Someone gave it to me." Jim said seriously, "You're not supposed to take anything from strangers." Jake protested, "It has my name on it, Dad."

Jim said angrily, "I suppose you'll take anything that has your name on it." Jake yelled angrily, "Dad, for once I feel whole! You don't understand what I'm feeling!" Jake took the medallion form his father's hand and dashed out of his room and headed up towards the roof.

Ariel walked into Jake's room and saw her husband with his hands covering his face while sitting down and Ariel sighed as she walked towards her husband's side. Ariel sat next to her husband and said as she gently removed her husband's hands from his face with her soft hands, "Jim we have to tell him the truth. Otherwise he'll end up hating us and be very confused." Jim sighed and said as he lifted his head and smiled, "Alright, you better talk to him 'cause he hates me right now." Ariel kissed her husband briefly and went to see her son.

Jake looked out to find the black ship that Logan talked about. Ariel asked with a smile, "Is there room for one more?" Jake turned around to find his mother up on the roof with him. Jake said stubbornly as he looked at the black ship, "He doesn't understand." Ariel sighed and said as she brought her son for a side hug, "Jake, he's trying to understand and so am I." Jake said stubbornly as he looked at the black ship, "I don't think so."

Ariel said as she turned her son's face with her hand, "Jacob Pleiades Hawkins, you listen to me. Your father and I love you very much." Jacob sighed and said as he looked at the sky, "Sometimes I feel like I don't really belong here. Like I'm supposed to be…someplace else." Ariel kissed her son's forehead and said as she placed her hand on her son's chest, "Just remember I'll always be with you in your heart." Ariel went inside and Jake looked at the black ship and started to sing.

_I have often dreamed~_

_~Of a far-off place~_

Jake saw in his dreams that different people would greet him in enormous group.

_~Where a great warm welcome~_

_~Will be waiting for me~_

Jake thought of huge crowds cheering for him after of a heroic event.

_~Where the crowds will cheer~_

_~When they see my face~_

He kept hearing a voice telling him that this was his home.

_~And a voice keeps saying~_

_~This is where I'm meant to be~_

Jake took a walk around the mansion and saw the stars in the sky.

_~I will find my way~_

_~I can go the distance~_

Jake started climb up the old tree house he lived in when he was a little kid.

_~I'll be there someday~_

_~If I can be strong~_

Jake got into his old tree house and looked through the window and saw many stars in the sky.

_~I know ev'ry mile~_

_~Will be worth my while~_

Jake saw the shooting star and hoped one day he would do something heroic and feel belonged.

_~I would go most anywhere~_

_~to feel like I belong~_

Jake came inside and saw his parents asleep and decided to take Logan's words. He packed his oversized knapsack and put the lion medallion around his neck. Mushu asked as he saw Jake trying to sneak out, "Where are you going?" Jake sighed and said seriously, "Mushu that black ship may have the answers I need to know. I won't find any answers by staying at home."

Mushu sighed and said as he got on Jake's shoulder, "You better be safe out there, Jake." Jake hugged the small red dragon and put him down on the floor. Jake saw Morph floating around him and the small pink blob went inside his knapsack. Jake could see the shadow of Mushu waving bye to him. Jake waved bye and headed out towards the black ship and Mushu continued wave bye to him.

_~I am on my way~_

_~I can go the distance~_

Jake finally reached at the black ship and threw his knapsack inside the porthole.

_~I don't care how far~_

_~Somehow I'll be strong~_

Jake then jumped into the porthole and got into a barrel of green apples.

_~I know ev'ry mile~_

_~Will be worth my while~_

Jake heard the anchor being lifted and hearing someone yelling to set sail. Jake poked his head out and his arm on the porthole as he watching the ship sailing.

_~I would go most anywhere~_

_to find where I belong~_

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued go see Blackwitch709 to see episode 2. Until then my friends**


	5. Chapter 5

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. I added a few new characters and they are from the POTC: ST. Enjoy**

Chapter 5

Jake snored inside the barrel and the morning sun hit his face. Jake rubbed his eyes and yawned as he stretched his arms. Jake got out of the barrel and his eyes widened as he saw he was surrounded by pirates. Jake said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm guessing I'm busted." An older pirate grabbed him by the arms and said with smirk, "I wander what old Jack is going to do to you."

Jake struggled to break free of the old pirate's grip and the pirate said as he brought him on deck, "Jack, we got ourselves a stowaway." Jack turned around and saw Jake with a weird look. Jack asked as he drew out his sword and placed the tip of the blade on Jake's neck, "What are you doing here?" Jake said seriously, "I came to find out who I am." Jake heard a strange hum and saw something glowing in Jack's pocket.

Jack dig through his pocket and pulled out a red orb with a rose in the middle that was glowing. Jack raised his eyebrow and slowly puts the red orb in front of Jake's face. The red orb was glowing its brightest when it was in front of Jake's face.

Jack ordered as he put the orb away and sheathed his sword, "Lock him in the brig." The older pirate handed Jake to the other two pirates and asked curiously, "Now, Jack why you let the boy live?" Jack said with an impish grin, "Cause Mr. Gibbs, that boy is the Red Rose."

Jake was locked up in the cell and yelled, "Let me out!" He heard a female's voice asked, "Who are you?" Jake asked as he tried to look for the female, "Who are you? I can't see you." The female's voice said, "I'm over here." Jake saw the girl and she had green eyes with brunette hair also she was in a glass case filled with water.

Jake asked confused, "How come you're…?" Jake saw her lower half and saw she had a fish tail that was in the color of coral and amber. Jake yelled out of shock and fright as he fell on his butt, "Yahhh!" The woman asked confused, "What?" Jake said as he stuttered, "You're a mer-mer-mer-mer…" The woman said seriously, "A mermaid. I'm Syrena and I need your help."

Jake said as he got up, "Jake Hawkins. Sorry it's just I only heard about mermaids in fairytales." Syrena asked with a scowl as she moved her hair out of the way, "Have you been living under a rock?" Jake rubbed the back of his head and to be honest this was the first mermaid he had ever seen. Jake asked as he walked close to the bars, "What do you need?"

Syrena sighed said as she pointed down below deck, "There is a man down there and I cannot leave without him. Once you have rescued him, free me and I will take you to a school where you'll be safe from the pirates. Especially that captain Jack Sparrow and Angelica." Jake asked, "Who's Angelica?" Syrena said seriously, "I'll tell you more but save the man below. Can get out of your cell?"

Jake whistled and Morph came rushing towards him. Jake said with a smile, "Hey, Morph. I need you to turn into a key so I can help her." The blob cooed and turned himself into a key. Jake grabbed Morph and inserts him into the lock. When Jake turned the key the cell door opened and Jake said as he went down below, "I'll save your…um…" Syrena said seriously with straight face, "He'll tell you who he is." Jake thought to himself as he went below deck, 'Does she ever smile?'

Jake went below and saw the man that the mermaid was talking about. Two pirates were talking and Jake guessed they were guarding the man. One of the pirates asked as he drank rum, "Can you believe that old Jack found the Red Rose?" The other pirate said with a smirk, "I bet he's trying to get all three flowers. To have immortality." Jake was thinking of a way to get the pirates away from the cell. Jake started to feel weird and then he felt he wanted to frighten the pirates.

Jake then roared and the pirate yelled as they head to the deck, "Let's get out of here!" Jake smirked and went towards the cell. The man had dark brown hair and green eyes and dark black clothes. The man was startled and Jake said as Morph turned into a key, "Relax, Syrena sent me to come free you." The man asked with concern, "Is she alright? Tell me she's alive." Jake said with a smile as he turned the key and opened the cell door, "She's alive. But we have to hurry those pirates might come back."

The man said as he shook Jake's hand, "I'm Philip Swift. I'm a professor at Anima High." Jake said with a smile, "Jake Hawkins and I'm a solarsurfer racer." Philip said as he and Jake walked up to where the mermaid was, "I heard that solarsurfing races are held down at the school's track and the racer represents the school as he or she competes against the other schools." Philip saw Syrena and said worried as he rushed towards the glass case, "Syrena!"

The mermaid said seriously, "I'm fine. Just find a way to open this glass case." Jake growled as used his bare hands to open the glass case and roared when he broke the case open. Philip said as he got Syrena out of the water glass case, "I got you." Philip carried the mermaid bridal style and said as he let Syrena through the porthole and back into the ocean, "Jake, through here." Jake managed to find his oversized knapsack and said, "Well, let's hope this works."

Philip went through the porthole and landed on a small wooden boat that the mermaid had found. Jake said as he put his knapsack through the porthole, "Heads up." The knapsack started fall and Philip got it. Mr. Gibbs saw Jake going through the porthole and said, "You! All that roaring was you!" Jake said with a smirk before he went through the porthole, "Sorry, the service was lousy." Little did Jake know he dropped the pirate medallion that one of his mother's friends had given him.

Mr. Gibbs saw the medallion and picked it up. Mr. Gibbs saw the lion on the other side of the coin and said frightened, "Oh no." Gibbs barged into Jack's quarters and said frightened, "Jack, we have a problem." Sparrow said with a straight face, "Let me guess the prisoners are escaping and they are on a small little raft." Gibbs said with worry and handed the pirate medallion, "That and the boy we caught had this." Jack looked behind the medallion and said with a low voice, "Silver."

Gibbs asked as Jack continued to look at the medallion, "What about the prisoners including the boy?" Jack said as he put the medallion in his pocket, "Let them go for now and maintain course for Anima High." Gibbs went out on deck and Jack said as took the medallion out and looked at with a sly smile, "Silver. I think it's time your great-grandson join my crew." 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	6. Chapter 6

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 6

Jim looked in his son's room and saw that Jake ran away. Jim pounded the door and cursed himself. Ariel heard the noise and asked worried, "What's wrong?" Ariel saw what her husband was looking at. Ariel said with fright and concern, "Jake ran away." Jim said sadly as he turned his back at his wife, clenched his fist, and with his head down in defeat, "It's my fault. I should've told him what his from the start." Ariel placed her hand on her husband's shoulder and turned her husband around who had sad look on his face.

Ariel lifted Jim's head with her hand gently and said with care and love, "We'll find him. We have to believe that Jake's alright." Jim rested his head on his wife's shoulder and said sadly, "I thought that parents oughta know their kids better than anyone else. I feel so lost." Ariel lifted his head and kissed her husband pleadingly and Jim returned the fervor. Ariel broke the kiss and saw a tear trailing on Jim's left cheek.

She wiped the tear and said with a smile, "Now, let's go find our son." Jim smiled and said as he rested his forehead on his wife's, "Yeah, let's go find Jake." Ariel asked, "Do you know any way of finding him?" Jim thought of an idea and said with a smile, "I might know one person who can help us."

A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes was reading different books using her light magic. The blonde sighed and asked as another book came in front of her, "Where are you Cassim? I…We need you. Both your wife and your precious daughter." The blonde heard a knock on the door and asked herself as the books were settled themselves down, "Now who can that be?" The blonde opened the door and saw Jim and Ariel.

The blonde recognize Ariel's husband and said with a smile, "Jim, it's been a while." Jim said with a smile, "Hello, Cindy. Ariel, I would like you to meet Cinderella, the first light witch." Cinderella said as she held up an angel card, "Ah, Arielna, the Red Rose, and the woman who made Jim a very happy man." Ariel laughed on the last part and said with a smile, "Please call me Ariel." Cinderella laughed and said as Jim and Ariel walked into Cindy's little hut, "Please come in. I'll make some tea."

Ariel and Jim told Cinderella what had happened. Cindy said seriously as she used her light magic to stir her tea, "Your son, Jake. You want me to find him?" Jim said with hope, "You are the only one I know that can find my son." Cinderella asked curiously, "Why not ask Merlin? I'm sure he would help." Jim explained sadly, "He's gone to be a professor at Anima High. The last time we saw him was fifteen years ago."

Cinderella said sadly, "I know. I saw on the Witch Weekly paper. I'm guessing your son is not in the Scroll of Passage." Jim shook his head and Cinderella got up as she used her light magic to grab her advance magic book. Cinderella said as she opened the book, "I hope this spell will work. _Nircosis!_" The book began to glow and the pages were turning rapidly as Cinderella was surrounded by white light. Cinderella's turned white and said in a holy voice, "_The flaming lion will find himself. The rose passed on. Darkness will rise and so will the light. The two forces will collide and the war of the lost city will end by a sacrifice._" The book stopped glowing and the pages stopped turning. Cinderella feinted and Jim said as he caught her, "I got you."

Cindy said as Jim sat her down on her chair, "I saw your son. He's with a professor and a mermaid." Jim asked hurryingly and Ariel giving the book back in her hands, "Do you know where they went?" Cinderella said apologetically as she rubbed her forehead, "I'm sorry. I couldn't see where they were going. I had a vision." Jim said with a smile, "Thank you, Cindy." Cinderella said seriously, "I may know who can help you but I doubt she'll help you."

Ariel asked worried, "Who is it?" Cinderella said as she handed to talismans to Jim and Ariel, "Mother Gothel. Take these talismans. They'll protect you from her." Jim made a scowl and Cinderella said with care, "Be careful, you two." Ariel asked curiously, "What did this Mother Gothel did to you?" Jim said angrily, "It's not what she did to me. It's what she did to my mother."

Syrena said with curiosity, "I was surprised how you were able to break the glass with your bare hands." Philip said with awe, "Yes. I was surprised as well. Are you a lion?" Jake sighed and said sadly, "I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out." Philip asked with curiosity, "What are you trying to find out?" Jake said seriously, "Who I am. I want more than just solarsurf races."

Syrena looked at the sun and saw that it was setting. Syerna saw a castle and said, "There is King Dymas's palace. We must rest there for the night." Philip and Jake rowed the small wooden boat to the land and Philip asked as Jake got out of the boat, "Do you have any spare clothes?" Jake asked, "Why?" He then saw Syerna touched the land with her whole body and her tail disappeared.

She started to have legs and Jake said as he looked through his knapsack, "Okay let me just…" Jake then dropped the clothes as he saw Syrena with human legs. Philip grabbed the clothes and took Syrena behind a tree to help her get dress. Syrena said with a scowl as she came out behind the tree, "You have horrible clothes." Syrena wore a light grey shirt with dark black jeans that were baggy on her. She wore his sandals and Jake said annoyed, "Sorry, I didn't know I was going to have a mermaid with an attitude."

Syrena scowl deepened and Philip said as he tried to end the fight, "Well, Syrena. Jake did give you clothes to wear and we do owe him for saving our lives." Syrena looked at Philip and smiled as she said, "Okay, Philip." Jake was surprised when he saw the mermaid smile and thought, 'Well she changed her tune.'

Philip said as he grabbed Jake's knapsack, "Jake, you'll carry Syrena half way and I'll carry her when get to the halfway point." Syrena pouted and said, "I rather walk." Philip said as he continued to walk, "Endure Syrena. I promise to carry you halfway." Syrena pouted and said as she crossed her arms, "I'll never forgive you." Jake picked up Syrena bridal style and Syrena said with scowl, "If you try something disgusting. I'll kill you." Jake said sarcasm, "You're Welcome."

Syrena said with scowl, "Angelica must not find you." Jake asked with concern, "Why? Why is this Sparrow pirate and Angelica after me?" Syrena sighed and asked with a scowl, "Are you sure you've haven't live under a rock?" Jake sighed and said with sarcasm, "Yeah, I'm a hermit." Syrena sighed and said seriously, "Angelica is the daughter of Blackbeard and her father is dying of old age. However Jack Sparrow wants to live on." Jake asked as they were all most to the halfway point, "So what does that have to do with me?"

Syrena explained as Jake all most made it to the halfway point, "Those two are looking for the Three Flowers. Sparrow thought maybe you were one of those flowers." Jake realized and said, "That Sparrow pirate had an orb and glowed very bright when it was in my face." Syrena asked seriously, "What color was the orb?" Jake said seriously, "Red." Phillip saw the two talking and asked with a smile, "Finally getting along?" Jake and Syrena said stubbornly at the same time, "No!"

Philip chuckled and said as he grabbed Syrena out of Jake's arms, "You two are so alike." Syrena buried her head in Philip's chest and blush bright red. Jake said as heard footsteps approaching, "Someone is coming." An old man with royal robes came with troops with a royal emblem on the uniforms. Philip said with a smile, "King Dymas, it's an honor to see you."

Dymas nodded with a smile and looked at Jake for a long time. Dymas asked curiously, "Are you Jake Hawkins?" Jake said honestly, "I am." Dymas said with a straight face, "A man named Logan said you might come here. I shall prepare a fest and prepare your rooms." Philip and Syrena followed the King and Jake thought as he followed behind the professor and mermaid, 'Who is this Logan?' 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	7. Chapter 7

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 7

King Dymas said as the food was placed on the table, "Professor Swift, I understand you must return to Anima High with your lover." Syrena yelled while blushing furiously, "I'm not his lover!" Philip laughed and explained with a smile, "She's my assistant in the History of Legends class I teach." Dymas looked at Jake and asked, "Why have you come here?" Jake said with a serious and honest face, "I want to know who I am."

Dymas started to chuckled and then burst laughter. Syrena asked angrily, "What's so funny about that?" Dymas said as he calmed down, "I'm sorry, I meant no offense. It's just a few years ago someone else said those very same words." Jake asked curiously, "Who? Who said those words?" Dymas tried to think who said those words and said apologetic, "I'm sorry. I can't remember who." Jake sighed and Dymas said with a smile, "Why don't you go to the royal library I'm sure there are some answers you'll find."

Dymas said as he looked at one of the maids, "Please take Miss Syrena and Professor Swift to their rooms." The maid said with a smile, "Yes your majesty." Jake looked around and thought that King Dymas's palace was huge and grand. Jake said to himself as he looked at the ceiling, "A person could get lost in this place." Jake was then bumped into a person who had many books and the poor Hawkins boy fell as did the person.

Jake said apologetically as he got up, "Sorry, I was looking at the art on the ceiling." He then saw a girl coming out of the books and she had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white blouse with a light blue dress and had a white apron. The girl said with a smile, "No worries. I had too many books stacked and I couldn't see." Jake asked curiously, "Were you in the library?"

The girl shook her head and said with a smile, "No, I was going to put these books in the library." Jake had an idea and started to pick up the books and the girl asked curiously, "What are you doing?" Jake said with a smile, "I'm helping you out. I figure this way we both don't bump into anybody." The girl said with a smile as she picked up the books, "Thank you very much. I'm Belle by the way." Jake said with a smile, "Jake Hawkins."

The two reached at the library and both of them put the books down. Belle said as she sat down on her chair, "Well, there'll be no more new books until PrideRock celebration." Jake asked curiously, "What's that?" Belle explained with a smile, "It's about celebrating all of the lions who bravely defeated the Great Darkness." Belle said with a smile, "Now I have a question for you." Jake said with a smile, "Shoot." Belle asked as she grabbed a book, "Why are you here?"

Jake said seriously with honesty, "I want to know who I am." Belle didn't understand as she made a confused face. Jake explained as he picked up a book and opened it, "You see I've been solarsurf racing all my life and still I wanted something more. Like being called by a strange force that I can't ignore. That's why I'm going to Anima High. To find who I am." Belle smiled and said, "Logan said those very words."

Jake was surprised to hear this and asked, "You know Logan?" Belle smiled and said sadly as thought of the past, "He said those words to me and the next morning he left." Jake said with concern, "Sounds like you have feelings for Logan." Belle said with a smile, "I wish I can see him again and tell him how I feel." Jake thought of an idea and asked, "How about you come with us?" Belle asked surprised, "Huh?" Jake said with adventurous smile, "Maybe Logan might be at Anima High and you can tell him how you feel."

Belle smiled and said as he put the book down, "Okay, I'll go with you." Jake said as he left the library, "Okay, see you then Belle." Jake managed to find where Philip and Syrena's room was. Jake opened the door and asked, "Hey Philip, I was wondering…?" Jake saw Syrena in the moonlight in her nightgown and thought, 'I guess she is beautiful…'

Syrena saw Jake and yelled angrily as she blushed and threw a pillow at him, "Pervert!" Jake protest and said as he dodged the pillows that Syrena threw, "Wait I can explain…" Philip came in with blankets and asked as heard the noise from across the hall, "What's going on here?" Jake explained as he continues to dodge the pillows, "Your girlfriend is attacking me!" Syrena yelled angrily, "You saw me in my nightgown!" Philip put the blankets down and wrapped his arms around Syrena's waist. Philip said with a smile, "Relax Syrena. He didn't see you naked."

Syrena pouted and said stubbornly with a blush on her cheeks, "Okay. Fine." Jake realized after the whole pillow throwing and asked, "Philip, can a friend of mine come along?" Philip asked as he sat down on the bed with the mermaid, "Why do you ask Jake?" Jake said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well, you see…she wants to tell her feelings to a man she cares about and she thinks he might be in Anima High." Philip was about to answer but Syrena said, "Let her come with us."

Jake asked curious, "Well you're being nice. What's the catch?" Syrena said huffily with her arms crossed, "I'm just sick of being the only woman in the group." Philip laughed and said, "I think we'll call it a night." Jake opened the door and said before he left, "Thank you, Syrena." Syrena sighed and Philip kissed her forehead and said, "Thank you, Syrena." Syrena buried her face in Philip's chest and smiled.

A woman with brown hair and wearing a whole pirate attire was looking through a spyglass as she saw Jake heading towards his room. The woman said with a smile, "Soon, father you'll be healthy once more." The pirate with a black beard said weakly, "You must get that boy before Jack Sparrow does, Angelica."

Angelica said with a smile as she moved her father back to the captain's quarters, "You must rest. You are still too weak." The pirate said as Angelica put him under the covers of the bed, "Just hurry and get that boy." Angelica said with a smirk, "Soon, Red Rose, I'll have you." Angelica ordered, "Head for King Dymas's palace." The crew ran over the place and set sail for the palace.

Jack Sparrow saw the red orb faintly glowing over at King Dymas's palace and said with a smirk, "I've got you now, Hawkins." Jack yelled at his crew, "Change of plans. Head for King Dymas's palace." Mr. Gibbs asked confused, "Aren't we suppose to head for Anima High?" Jack said with a smirk, "Mr. Gibbs, we'll get the Red Rose back and hopefully join our crew."

Jim and Ariel found Mother Gothel's home and put the talismans on. Jim said seriously, "Stay closely to me." Ariel nodded her head and Jim opened the door. A woman with grey eyes and raven wore a red silk robe came out of the shadows. The woman said with a smile, "Jim Hawkins. It's a pleasure to see you." Jim made a scowl and said angrily, Tell us where our son is, Mother Gothel." Gothel chuckled and said with a smile, "You've haven't changed a bit."

Gothel saw Ariel and said as she walked closely to the redhead, "Such beauty…" Gothel grabbed her hand and was repelled by light magic and yelled in agony. Ariel saw that Gothel was ageing into an old woman and Gothel asked angrily, "What have you've done?" Jim said with a smirk, "It's all thanks to your daughter, Cinderella." Gothel wheezed and used her youth potion as she began to have her youthful figure and raven hair.

Gothel said as she got in her chair, "You want me to find your son. I'll find him." Ariel was a little unsure about this dark woman and Gothel opened her book of magic. Gothel asked with a smile as Jim glared at her, "Still sore at me after taking your mother's youth?" Jim said angrily as dark witch turned the page, "You have no idea." Gothel said as she found the word, "_Necrosises!_"

Gothel's eyes turned white and the book's pages were turning rapidly. Gothel closed her eyes and the book stopped turning pages. Gothel said as she catches her breath, "He's at King Dymas's palace." Jim got off his seat and said as he left, "Goodbye." Ariel said with seriousness and honesty, "Thank you." The redhead caught up with her husband and Gothel asked with an evil smile, "But will you catch your son or will it be the pirates?"

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	8. Chapter 8

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 8

Ariel asked curiously, "How do you know Cinderella?" Jim chuckled and asked with a smirk, "You're not jealous are you?" Ariel lightly hit her husband and said with a smile, "No, I'm just curious is all." Jim saw a poster of a ship for sale and said with a smirk, "We got ourselves a ship." Jim bought the ship and hired a crew. Jim ordered the crew, "Set sail for King Dymas's palace." The crew did what they were told and Jim went into his captain's quarters to find his wife in an aqua silk dress.

Ariel smiled and saw her husband wearing what he wore when they first met. He wore a tan shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he had pine baggy pants with his dark brown boots. Ariel said with a smile, "Now about your friend Cindy..." Jim chuckled and sat down on the couch as did Ariel. Jim said as he held his wife in his arms, "I first met Cindy when she was five years old. I found her there in an old cardboard box…"

_Jim asked innocently, "Are you okay?" Cinderella was in worn down clothes and she looked like she hasn't bathed in days. Cinderella backed away from Jim and she was afraid of him. Jim yelled, "Mommy, someone is in here."_

_Sarah said as she hurried to see who Jim was talking to, "I'm coming Jim. Hold on." Sarah got to where her youngest son is and saw Cinderella in a sad state. Sarah said sadly, "Oh you poor girl…" Sarah asked her son, "Did you see anyone with her, Jim?" Jim said innocently, "No mommy." Sarah reached out to Cinderella with her hand and said with a smile, "Come with us. We'll take you in." _

_Cinderella slowly reached her hand out and lightly touched Sarah's hand. The three of them walked home to the BenBow Inn and Sinbad asked as he saw little Cinderella, "Who is this little lady?" Sarah said with a smile, "Tell him your name, dearie." Cinderella said weakly, "Cinderella Gothel." Sarah said as she picked her up, "Well, Miss Cindy. You are going to have a bath."_

_Cinderella was being washed and Sarah asked as she washed the poor girl, "Why were you in that cardboard box?" Cindy frowned and didn't say a word. Sarah said with concern, "Cindy, you have to tell me." Cinderella said sadly, "My mother…she…did bad things. Very bad things." Sarah thought of what the girl had gone through and asked with a smile, "How about you live with us?"_

_Cinderella asked innocently, "Are you sure that is okay? For me to stay?" Sarah smiled and said as she took her out of the bathtub and dried her with a towel, "Consider yourself a member of the Hawkins family."_

Ariel said with a smile, "You must've loved her." Jim said with a smile as he buried his face in his wife's neck, "Like a sister." Jim said sadly as he remembered what happed in his past, "After when Uncle Dimitri left, I didn't want to talk to anyone. Not even my own my family." Ariel wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and muffled in her husband's shoulder, "Cindy helped you." Jim said as he lifted his face from his wife's shoulder, "But you helped me more. You helped me from that darkness."

Ariel lifted her head and smiled at her husband. Ariel asked curiously, "What did Cindy's mother do to your mother?" Jim said seriously with anger, "She took her youth away and Cindy was robbed of her childhood."

_Mother Gothel saw her daughter with another family and her anger grew. Sarah and the other Hawkins children, including Cinderella, was having a picnic. Sarah saw the Mother Gothel and asked curiously, "What is the matter?" Gothel said angrily as she grabbed Sarah's wrist, "You took my daughter and for that you'll pay the price." Sarah felt weak and she begins to age as Gothel used her dark magic to drain her youth. _

_Sinbad felt that something was wrong and rushed out to find out what was wrong. Silver and Jane followed their son to see what had happened. Milo, Kayley, and Jim ran and hid in the tree trunk. Gothel said as she released Sarah's wrist, "Thank you for your youth. Come along Cinderella." Cinderella said seriously, "No." Gothel said angrily, "Cinderella Gothel come here now." Cinderella saw that Jim's mother didn't have much time but knew one spell that could save her._

_Cinderella yelled as she placed her hands on Sarah's heart, "Contra Saeculi!" Sarah started to regain her youth and Sarah said with a smile as she got up, "Cindy! You…" Sarah frowned saw that Cinderella was not a little girl but a young woman. Cinderella said seriously, "It was the only to save you." Mother Gothel said angrily as she fled, "You'll regret this."_

_Sarah said apologetically as she picked Cinderella up, "Cindy, I…" Cinderella said with a smile, "Sarah, you don't have to say anything. Saving you is the best way of thanking you for letting me in your family."_

Jim said sadly, "Next day, she left and went to study the art of light magic." Ariel kissed her husband's cheek and said with a smile and honesty, "She loved your mother. Sarah gave her hope to love a family and be a part of one." Jim smiled and said as he briefly kissed his wife, "Thank you, my angel."

One of the sailors banged on the door and yelled, "HAWKINS! WE GOT TROUBLE!" Jim said seriously with love and care, "Stay here until I come back." Jim came out of his quarters and saw that King Dymas's palace in ruins.

Jake woke up to the sound of cannon fire and Philip heard it too. Philip said seriously, "Get your friend and make sure King Dymas is safe." Jake nodded his head and headed out to find Belle and King Dymas. Philip picked up Syrena and got their belongings on his shoulder.

Jake saw Belle running towards him and the brunette said with relief, "Jake you're okay." Jake asked worried, "Belle, what's going on?" Belle explained with worry, "Two pirate ships are attacking the palace and some of them are trying to find something here in the palace." Jake thought of what to do and Belle asked seriously, "What should I do?" Jake thought of a plan and said as Morph appeared on his side, "You go find a man named Philip Swift and he will help you escape." Belle asked concerned, "What about you?" Jake said as walked by Belle, "I'm going to find the King and make sure he's safe."

Belle said with concern, "Be careful, Jake." Jake said seriously, "Morph go with Belle and sure she stays safe." Morph cooed and rushed towards to the brunette as Jake picked a smell. Jake said confused, "I smell the King. But how?" Jake followed the smell and made through the fire along the crumbling ceiling. Jake yelled, "King Dymas! Are you there?" The King yelled, "Over here!" Dymas coughed violently and Jake saw that the King was under a marble pillar. Jake tried to lift the pillar and Dymas yelled as he tried not to cough, "Go! Get out of here! Save yourself!"

Jake wanted to help the King and suddenly he lifted the pillar as he roared with confidence. Dymas looked a t Jake closely and saw that he looked like his father. Jake picked up the King and put his arm around his neck for support. Jake said seriously as they began to leave the throne room, "Let's get you out of here, your majesty." The rest of the ceiling fell as they left the throne room.

Jake walked into the dining room and saw a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and a black leather vest. She even wore black leather pants and boots. She wore a leather black hat with two big purple feathers and said sitting down with her legs cross on the table, "Red Rose, finally we meet." Jake asked suspiciously, "Should I know you?"

The woman chuckled and said with a sly smile as she got off the chair, "I didn't know the Red Rose would be a boy but you look like someone I know." Jake asked seriously, "You're Angelica, aren't you?" Angelica said with a smirk, "I guess this will make things easier. Just come with me and the King will live." Jake said seriously with scowl, "Sorry, I don't do well with pirates."

Angelica said with a smile as she pulled her sword out, "Look, Red Rose, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Jake was about to make a comeback until a figure smashed through the stained glass window and landed on the table. Jake recognized the figure and it was none other than Jack Sparrow. Jack said as he pulled out his sword, "Sorry Angelica. The boy leaves with the King." Angelica said with a seductive smile, "Come on, Jack. Let me have my prize."

Jack asked with a smirk as he placed himself between Angelica and Jake, "Isn't he a bit young for you?" Angelica yelled and the two fought with their swords as they parried Dymas said quietly, "Let's go." Jake and the King left as the two pirates continued their swordplay. Dymas said as they reached for the port, "The ship should be ready to set sail."

Syrena asked seriously as Jake and the King reached on deck, "Where are the pirates?" Jake said seriously as he handed the King over to Belle, "They're having their own issues. We need to sail for Anima High now." Philip said with a smirk, "Already on it." Belle and Syrena lifted the anchor and the king rested in his bed as Belle made the medicine. Philip set course towards Anima high and Jake looked back to see the palace crumble in ruins. 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	9. Chapter 9

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 9

Jake sighed and looked out to see the ocean still. Belle came out of the captain's quarters and said with a smile, "King Dymas is feeling much better after the herbal medicine I've given him." Jake looked to see if they were at Anima High and Belle asked, "Are you okay, Jake?" Jake said sadly, "I don't know Belle. Sometimes I just wish I could belong somewhere and be accepted."

Belle smiled and said as she hugged Jake, "Jake, sometimes it's okay to be accepted but the people who love you will accept you no matter what." Jake said with a smile as he returned the hug, "Thanks Belle." Belle broke the hug and said, "I better go and check King Dymas to see if the medicine is taking effect."

Jake said with a smile, "Okay, let me know how he is." Belle left into the captain's quarters and Jake said to himself as he looked at the ocean, "Mom, I hope you and Dad are okay."

Jim asked as he saw the ruins of King Dymas's palace, "What happened?" One of the sailors shouted, "Captain! Survivors!" A couple of King Dymas's soldiers were in the sea and Jim ordered, "Take the men up here on deck. I want them safe and alive." The sailors brought up King Dymas's soldiers and one of the soldiers said with a smile, "Thank you. I'm just glad another Hawkins was able to help us."

Ariel went out on deck and asked curiously, "What's going on?" The soldier said with a smile as he saw Ariel's hair, "A boy had your hair and the Captain's hair." Jim asked with a smile, "Was the boy's name Jake Hawkins?" The soldier said as he got up, "Yes. Not only that he saved our King." Jim asked concerned, "What happened to the palace?" The solider explained, "We were attacked by pirates. They were looking for something but it wasn't gold they were after."

Jim asked seriously, "Do you know who the pirates were?" The solider shook his head and said sadly, "Sorry, I didn't see their faces and I was more concern with my men." Jim said seriously with a smile, "Thank you, it means a lot." Ariel asked worried, "What do we do now?" Jim sniffed Jake's scent and said seriously, "Jake was here. He's scent is a day old." Ariel asked curiously, "How can you smell Jake's scent from here?"

Jim smirked and said with confidence, "Years of practice, love." Ariel said with a smile, "Speaking of practice, I still need more training." Jim smiled and said as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, "Alright, let's review the basics."

Jack came out of the water and Mr. Gibbs threw a rope ladder on the side. Jack grabbed the rope and climbed up as Mr. Gibbs asked, "You alright Jack?" Jack said angrily, "Do I look okay?" Mr. Gibbs saw the badly singed clothes and said with a smirk, "You've been in worse situations than this."

Jack said angrily, "Not only did I lose the boy, but Angelica was there as well." Gibbs asked with a smirk, "Did you go easy on your first love?" Jack's anger rose and he pulled out his pistol and shot two rounds into the sky. Jack whispered seriously and angrily, "Next time you ask that question, Mr. Gibbs. Those bullets will go into your skull." Mr. Gibbs chuckled and watched as Jack Sparrow went into his captain's quarters.

Jack sat down and looked at an old photo of him and Angelica when they were smiling. Jack sighed and said to himself, "Sometimes I wonder if I'm still in love with her."

Angelica yelled angrily, "I can't believe this!" Blackbeard chuckled and said with a smirk, "It's seems you ran into trouble." Angelica said angrily as she looked at a mirror, "Jack Sparrow! Not only he made me lose the Red Rose but he singed my hair." Blackbeard chuckled and said as he coughed, "Then don't go easy on your lover." Angelica said huffily as she headed for her room, "Next time I won't father."

Angelica saw an old photo of her and Jack having a good time at Port Royal. Angelica sighed and said as she sat down, "Sometimes Jack I wonder if you ever loved me at all."

Philip said with a smile, "We're here." Belle saw a huge castle and said with a smile as she pointed the castle, "Jake, look!" Jake looked up to find a huge castle and asked surprised, "What is that?" Syrena said with a smirk, "That Jake is Anima High." Jake said surprised, "That's a school?" Syrena chuckled and said, "Yes Hawkins, that's the school everyone wants to go to."

Dymas said as he came out of the captain's quarters, "And for you saving my life, I'll make sure the Grand Head Councilor enrolls you in the school." Jake asked curiously, "You do that for me?" King Dymas said with a smile, "Of course after all, you did save a king." Jake asked as he walked up to where Philip was steering the helm, "So Philip what do you teach?" Philip chuckled and said with a smile, "Legends and History of Taboos, Magic, and Animas."

Jake said with a hopeful smile, "I just hope I get your class. Maybe I can learn more about who I really am." Philip said with a smile, "Maybe and who knows I might even see you have a solarsurf race with the other schools." Jake smiled and said as he looked at the castle, "Well, I know somewhere in that castle. I'm gonna find the answers and find out who I am."

Grand Head Councilor was making sure everyone was enrolled to the school until he heard a knock on his door. The mouse said as he put down his pen, "Come in." A penguin and a walrus opened the door and the penguin said informatively, "Grand Head Councilor Mickey King Dymas's ship has come into port." Mickey asked seriously, "Are you sure it was King Dymas's ship?" The walrus said seriously as he saluted to the mouse, "Without a doubt, sir."

Mickey thought about it and said seriously, "Make sure the ship is safe and secure along with the people on the ship." The penguin and walrus said at the same time, "Yes, sir." The two of them dashed towards the port and Mickey asked concerned, "What would King Dymas would want to come here?" Mickey sighed and said seriously as he got off his chair, "I better go with those two. There's no telling what Tip and Dash will do if they saw Dymas." 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	10. Chapter 10

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. One Step Closer from the Little Mermaid Broadway. A friend of mine asked me to put this song in the story. Enjoy**

Chapter 10

Tip and Dash we're heading towards the docs and said as they saw King Dymas, "King Dymas it is an honor for you to be in Anima High." King Dymas asked with a smile, "Is Grand Head Councilor Mickey here?" Tip said with a smile, "He's coming down to see you personally." Dash asked curiously, "Is anyone else with you on your ship?" King Dymas said with a smile, "I'll go see him myself. I want you two to take my guests into their guest rooms."

Belle looked around and asked curiously, "Where's Jake?" Philip said confused, "I thought he was with you." Syrena said with a smirk, "He snuck off." King Dymas asked with a smile, "Belle could you go find Jake?" Tip asked with a smile, "Would you please excuse us?" Tip pulled his friend over to the side and asked suspiciously, "Do you think that it's the same Jake?"

Dash said concerned, "I don't know Tip. It could any other Jake we might know." Tip said suspiciously, "Maybe or it could be Jim's Jake." The walrus and penguin's faces turned white and said frightened, "He'll kill us."

Jake looked around and said in awe, "Wow. This place is huge." Jake saw a crowd of people dancing with joy and saw a girl about his age standing from the crowd. She had yellow golden hair and green eyes. She wore a teal blue dress and Jake had an idea. Jake asked he came behind the girl, "How come you're not dancing?" The girl tried to answer and Jake said with a smile, "Who needs words? Dancing beats small talk any day. It's the way your feet smile, or laugh. It lets you say so many things."

Jake started to sing with joy.

_~Dancing is a language~_

_~That is felt instead of heard~_

The crowd began to dance to a different tune.

_~You can whisper, sing, or shout~_

_~Without so much as a word~_

Jake said as he lightly pushed her into the crowd, "Try it, go on."

_~Like so!~_

Jake started to dance to what he was singing as he showed the girl.

_~Just let your emotions~_

_~Tell your body what to do~_

The girl watched the other dancers and Jake with joy as she smiled.

_~See how much a single~_

_~Gesture can reveal~_

_~And every little step~_

_~Every single step~_

_~Is one step closer~_

_To saying what you feel~_

The girl tried to dance but she also tried to keep the balance.

_~Once the music hits you~_

_~And ambitions fall away~_

_~And you find that you're~_

_~Expressing things your~_

_~Voice daren't say~_

Jake then pulled the girl and helped her with her balance as he got behind her.

_~Don't be afraid. Let go!~_

The girl smiled as she was starting to dance slowly.

_~Soon as you surrender~_

_~What's inside will sweep on through~_

_~As the boundaries~_

He then turned her around and danced with the blonde beauty.

_~Between us disappears~_

_~And every little step~_

_~Every single step~_

_~Is one step closer~_

_~To talking loud and clear~_

He then let the blonde go and she dance on her own in her unique way.

_~A dance is like a conversation~_

_~Except you never need to make a sound~_

_~And once you've begun~_

Jake then walked towards the blonde as she was caught up in her dance.

_~You speak as one, give and take~_

_~Back and forth~_

Jake began to spin the girl around and the blonde spin into the crowd.

_~Round and round!~_

The girl was dancing in many swift movements and the crowd started to stare at the blonde in awe. The crowd dance to what she was dancing to. Jake then danced with her and smiled as her misstep her own beat a little. The girl began to dance but tripped and fell into the arms of Jacob Hawkins. Jake then started to slow dance with her and the crowd watched the two danced away as if they were in their own world.

_~A dance is like a conversation~_

_~Except your lips don't~_

_~Ever need to part~_

The blonde started to smile at Jake and Jake did the same as he looked at her pale green eyes.

_~And once you've begun~_

_~You'll speak as one~_

_~Cheek to cheek~_

_~Toe to Toe~_

The blonde's heart begins to beat rapidly as she felt something stirring inside her.

_~Heart to Heart~_

Jake then slowly dance with her and his heart beat rapidly as he felt he was going to die happy.

_~Dancing is a language~_

_~That is felt instead of heard~_

_~But it says much more~_

_~Than language ever could~_

_~And every little step~_

Jake dance slowly with the blonde and the girl smiled at him happily as she rested her head on his chest.

_~Every single step~_

_~Is one step closer~_

Jake smiled and Morph sighed in his pocket with a smile on his face.

_~One step closer~_

Jake then leaned in as the blonde slowly closed her eyes as did he.

_~One step closer~_

The girl heard one of her friends telling her to 'come with her' or 'class is gonna start'. The blonde wave bye and smiled before she left.

_~To being understood~_

Jake sighed and said to himself, "I gotta know that girl's name." Belle yelled as she ran towards Jake, "Jake!" Jake asked as he ran towards, "Belle, what are you doing here?" The brunette explained as she grabbed his arm, "Looking for you. King Dymas said he needed you to come with him." Jake asked curiously, "What for?" Belle said as he continued to pull his arm, "I don't know but I bet it's important."

King Dymas said seriously, "I know that everyone is enrolled in Anima High. But let this boy in the school." Grand Councilor asked seriously, "Why should I let him in?" King Dymas explained, "He saved Professor Swift and Miss Syrena. He also saved me from a burning fire. Does that remind you of anyone?" Grand Head Councilor Mickey sighed and thought of what the King had explained to him.

Mickey was about to answer to the King until Belle said as she opened the door, "King Dymas, I have him with me." The king said with a smile, "Bring him in, Belle." Belle pulled the Hawkins boy in and the Grand Head Councilor saw the boy with shock. King Dymas asked concerned, "Is there something wrong?" The Grand Head Councilor had a flashback of what had happened fifteen years ago. Dymas asked concerned as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Grand Head Councilor?"

Mickey shook his head and said apologetically, "Sorry just a little light headed." Grand head Councilor looked at the boy and asked, "Why have you come here?" Jake said with honesty and seriously, "I came here to find out who I am." Mickey smirked and said, "Very well. You will be with a boy name Gilbert."

Mickey then asked with the smirk still on his face, "Cheshire, could you take Jake to his room?" The grey and neon light blue cat appeared on Jake's and said with his wide grin, "Of course." Jake yelled out of fright, "Ahh!" The grinning cat asked as his tail curled up, "What's wrong?" Jake explained as he got up, "I just never saw a cat grinning like that or floating for that matter."

Cheshire said with a smile, "Follow me, if you can." Jake then started to follow the cat and King Dymas asked, "Is there a reason that you let him in?" Grand Head Councilor Mickey said as he pulled out the Scroll of Passage, "I think he should be in this ancient scroll. After all it's his time."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	11. Chapter 11

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 11

Jake looked inside the huge castle and said with awe, "This place is amazing." Cheshire said with his huge grin, "You would be more amazed if you went to the Jade Palace or to Mad Hatter's Tea Table." Jake asked as he saw the stairs disappearing and reappearing, "How come they're doing that?" Cheshire said as he appeared on Jake's side, "Those stairs have my ability, created by the Mad Hatter himself." Jake joked as he smiled, "Guess he is mad."

Cheshire said with his grin, "You look like someone I know. Or knew…" Jake asked curiously, "Who do I look like?" Cheshire said as he went ahead of the boy, "I guess until you find your truth." Jake asked himself as he followed, "My truth?" Cheshire and Jake reached towards a room that had the sign saying 'Gilbert and Gary' Cheshire said with his grin, "Here we are."

The door opened by itself and a boy about Jake's turned around as he asked, "Who's there?" The boy had a mixture of blonde and light brown hair and he was wearing dark green shirt along with cargo pants. Jake said as he saw the boy's pale green eyes, "You're blind." The boy said with a smile, "Yeah, I get that a lot." Cheshire asked with his smile, "Where is your brother?" The boy said as he grabbed his wooden staff, "He's gonna be back from Music Class."

Cheshire said as he left the room, "I'll leave you two to get along." The door closed behind Cheshire and the boy asked with a smirk, "So what's your name?" Jake said with a smirk of his own, "Jake Hawkins." The boy said as he held out his hand, "Gary. I've heard about you in the SSRL." Jake smiled and said as he shook his hand, "Yeah, mostly I get almost nearly trampled by fan girls." Gary asked with a smirk, "Any girls on your mind?"

Jake asked as he sat on the bed, "Do you know any blondes with green eyes?" Gary said with a smile as he pointed his eyes, "Blind as a bat." Jake chuckled and said as he scratch the back of his head, "Sorry about that." Gary said with a smile, "I maybe blind but my father taught me to use magic to tell about a person." A voice said groggily, "Hey bro, we got a new roommate?"

Jake turned around and saw an identical version Gary and Jake asked curiously, "Who are you?" The copy said as he yawned, "Name's Gilbert. Gary's twin brother."

Ariel pounced in her form and Jim dodged the pounce as Ariel rolled over. Ariel said with a smile, "You are quite the dodger." Jim said with a smirk, "Why thank you." Ariel circled slowly with a playful smirk and Jim smiled and thought, 'she looks lovely both in her human and lioness form'. Ariel then tripped her husband with her tail and Jim tripped. He got up and said with a smirk, "Lovely."

Ariel went back into her human form and said as she went to bed, "The shower is all yours." Jim heard the ship halting and went up on deck. Jim asked worried, "What's happening?" A crewman said seriously, "Mr. Hawkins, the Grand Head Councilor is coming this way." Mickey looked through his eyeglass and said seriously, "I've should've known." The Grand Head Councilor's ship went to the side of Jim's ship and jumped on board on the Hawkins's ship. Jim asked seriously, "Where is Jake?" Mickey said with a smile, "He's safe. He's in Anima High." Jim said worried, "Grand Head Councilor I don't think that this is the best for Jake." Mickey said with a smile, "Jim. Jake wants to know who he is. I think that he deserves it."

Jim thought about what the mouse had said and Ariel said as she came up on deck, "I think this would be great for Jake." Jim asked worried as he lightly grabbed his wife's hand, "Ariel, are you sure?" Ariel said with a smile, "He has the right to know about our other world."

Jim was having second thought on this until Ariel said seriously, "If we keep him in the dark forever…he'll never forgive us." Jim sighed and looked at his wife with worry. Ariel crossed her arms and said seriously, "You know I'm right." Jim chuckled and said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist, "Alright, you win." Ariel smiled and buried her head in her husband's chest.

Jim said seriously as he looked at the mouse, "You better make sure he's unharmed." Mickey said with a smile as he headed towards his ship, "He's perfectly safe."

Gilbert said sleepy, "I swear we need new music." Gary said seriously, "Not only that we need a new solarsurf racer." Jake thought about what Gary said and had an idea. Jake said with smirk, "I'll join." Gary looked at his twin brother and asked concerned, "Are you sure?" Jake said with confidence, "I'm Jake 'Flaming Lion' Hawkins and I'm a solarsurf racer." Gary smiled and said, "Alright, but you'll have to meet our mechanic and coordinator tomorrow."

Jake looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting Gilbert said as he headed into bed, "See you in the morning." Gary said as he headed into bed, "You'll get your schedule from Miss Kangaroo. You'll see her first thing in the morning." Jake saw Logan out in the gardens and said with a smile, "I'm gonna get some fresh air." Gary shrugged his shoulders and went into his bed. Jake opened the window and jumped through it. The young Hawkins boy then landed safely on the ground.

He then saw Logan in the gardens and asked seriously, "Why are you here?" Logan chuckled and said with a smirk, "Simple. To find my truth." Jake asked confused, "Your truth?" Logan explained seriously, "Everyone has their own unique truth and everyone either accepts their truth or rejects it." Jake asked angrily, "Then why did you tell me to come here?" Logan crossed his arms and said seriously, "Because Jake it's time for you to find your truth."

Jake asked angrily and confused, "My truth? What are you talking about?" Logan asked with a smirk, "Haven't you wondered why you were doing the things that were impossible? Or roared out of anger? Or even smelled things that Outsiders can't smell?" Jake had did some of the things that normal people couldn't. Logan continued, "We are alike, Jake. You need to find out who you are and what your truth is." Jake asked angrily, "If you and I are alike, then why don't you tell me who I am?"

Logan said with a sly smile, "Sorry, but that's for you to figure out. I just hope when you do, that I'm there to see it." Logan turned around as he was starting to leave and Jake said seriously, "Belle misses you. She wants to see you again." Logan slightly smiles and said, "Tell her to give me a little more time. Soon I'll find my truth." Logan then left and little did they know they were being watched.

A crocodile with a black leather vest was watching them through the binoculars. The crocodile even had a scar on his left eye. The crocodile said as he looked down on Jake with an evil grin, "Boy, you'll be my ticket to fortune."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	12. Chapter 12

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. This is for Blackwitch709 and this chapter is for her. The song called Point of No Return is for her. Happy 4****th**** of July. Enjoy**

Chapter 12

Jake looked around said frustrated, "Great. Now, I'm lost." A voice said from the roof, "I think I can help." Jake turned around to find a crocodile up on the roof and the croc jumped from the roof and landed on the floor with ease. Jake asked with suspicion, "And you are?" The croc said with an evil smile as his teeth shown, "Croc. Killer Croc. I'm just here for you." Jake asked suspiciously as he tried to grab for something to hit this croc, "Why me?" Killer Croc said as he walked towards Jake, "Cause my boss wants you and your power that you got inside of you."

Jake asked confused, "My power?" Killer Croc explained with his grin, "You got a power boy and you are gonna be a problem unless I take you to the boss." Jake said with a smirk, "Sorry I don't go with butt ugly lizards." The croc growled and scratched Jake with his claws as Jake fell down on his back. Killer Croc said with an evil smile as he raised his hand, "Looks like I'm gonna get my pay."

A major wave crashed the rocks and a lion roared into the night. Killer Croc looked up and saw that the lion had red hair. The lion jumped on Killer Croc and the crocodile was pinned down to the ground. Killer Croc that he recognized the lion and said angrily, "Hawkins, I should've known you come for your grandson." The lion used his claws and scratch his scar and the crocodile roared in pain as pushed off the lion.

Killer Croc said angrily as he ran off, "Just you wait 'Lion Thief' I'm gonna get your grandson." Jake turned around and saw the lion transform into a man. The man had dark brown and gray hair. His clothing was black and red and smiled as he saw Jake. The man asked with a smile as he walked towards Jake, "Jake is that really you?" Jake asked confused, "Do I know you?"

The man looked around and said as he started to run, "Come quickly. I'll have so much to tell you." Jake followed the man and saw an old tavern that the man was going in. Jake slowly went into the tavern and saw that there were only three people in the tavern. The man yelled, "Sarah, I'm home and I brought someone." Sarah said tiredly as she came downstairs, "Sinbad, if you brought another drinking buddy…"

Sinbad said happily as he brought Jake to his side, "I think you'll like this one." Sarah said tiredly as she reached the last step of the stairs, "Sinbad I…" Sarah gasped and saw Jake with a confused face as she started to cry with a smile. Jake asked concerned, "Are you okay?" Sarah said as she wiped the tears, "It's nothing. Just that I haven't seen my own grandson in fifteen years." Jake asked confused, "I have grandparents?" Sinbad chuckled and said, "Uncles, Aunts, great-grandparents, and even great-great-grandparents."

Sarah asked with a smile as a tear fell from her left eye and opened her arms, "Can I get a hug?" Jake chuckled and hugged his grandmother and Sarah said with joy, "Oh Jake. I finally get to see my grandson." Jake broke the hug and asked curiously, "Then how come you guys didn't come to see me?" Sinbad said sadly, "It was complicated, Jake." Jake sighed and asked hopefully, "Can you tell me why?" Sinbad sighed and said with a smile, "I think you're just going to have to ask your father." Jake chuckled and said as he was heading towards the door, "I was afraid you were going to say that." Sinbad asked concerned, "Where are you going?" Jake explained as he opened the door, "I gotta go back into my room." Sinbad said with a smile, "I'll take you there."

Jake and Sinbad managed to find Gilbert and Gary's room and Jake asked before he went into the room, "Do you think we'll see each other again?" Sinbad said with a sly smile, "Count on it." Jake went into the room with a smile and the door closed by itself. Jake went into bed and smiled not because he was saved but that he had a bigger family then he had ever known.

A dark raspy voice yelled at the crocodile, "YOU LET HIM GO?" Killer Croc explained angrily, "How was I suppose to know that Sinbad Hawkins was gonna be there!" Dark Magic was coming out of the dark figure's hand and Killer Croc's neck was surrounded by dark magic. The crocodile was choking out of pain and the dark raspy voice yelled angrily, "I ASKED YOU ONE SMALL SIMPLE TASK: TO RETRIVE THE RED ROSE'S POWER. AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT!"

A snow leopard came out of the shadow and asked with a sly smile, "Why not spare his life?" The dark figure's eyes darkened and the snow leopard explained with an evil smile, "That way I'll go with him and make sure that the job is done." The dark figure thought about what the snow leopard had said and he let go of Killer Croc's neck. The dark figure said with the raspy voice, "Very well, Tai Lung. I'll accept your offer after what you have done for me these many years."

Tai Lung said with a confident evil smile, "Also I'll get rid of the Furious Five, Shifu, and the Dragon Warrior." The dark figure said with his raspy voice with a serious tone, "I hope that these next results will come out with flying colors." Tai Lung and Killer Croc walked out of the dark figure's master room. Killer Croc said angrily, "Next time I'll get that kid." Tai Lung said seriously, "And next time we'll have the kid's power and one step closer to immortality."

Jake looked around to find the purple kangaroo the next morning, a voice asked Jake in a serious tone, "Can I help you?" Jake looked to find the purple kangaroo looking over files on her desk. Jake said honestly, "I'm here to get my schedule." The purple kangaroo looked through the files and said as she found the file, "Ah, yes Jacob Hawkins. Your first class is Music." Jake said as he ran for class, "Thanks." The purple kangaroo said seriously, "I got my eye on you, Hawkins."

A red little crab said sadly as the students came through the door, "Good Morning, class. I am Professor Sebastian, your music teacher." Sebastian said as he saw Jake come in, "Young man, since you are new to this class I'll put you in a duet with Miss Fitzherbert." Jake saw the girl that he had danced with before as she got in front of the class. The little crab said as he went to his desk, "Now I want you two to sing Point of No Return." Jake asked quietly as he walked towards the blonde, "If we pull this off, will you tell me your name?"

Miss Fitzherbert nodded her head with a smile. Professor Sebastian cued the musicians and Jake smiled seductively as he began to sing.

_You have come here~_

_~in pursuit of~_

_~your deepest urge~_

_~in pursuit of~_

_~that wish~_

_~which till now~_

_~has been silent~_

_~silent~_

The class was hypnotized by what Jake was singing and even Miss Fitzherbert was hypnotized as Jake circled around her as he continued to sing.

_~I have brought you~_

_~that our passions~_

_~may fuse and merge~_

_~in your mind~_

_~you've already~_

_~succumbed to me~_

_~dropped all defenses~_

_~completely succumbed to me~_

_~now you are here with me~_

_~no second thoughts~_

_~you've decided~_

_~decided~_

The musicians picked up a different tune as Jake slowly circled the blonde closer and the blonde being slowly under his control as she closed her eyes and slowed her breathing.

_~Past the point~_

_~of no return ~_

The class was amazed by the new student on he was singing towards her and the girl was just mesmerized as she opened her eyes once more.

_~no backward glances~_

_~our games of make believe~_

_~are at an end~_

_~Past all thought~_

_~of "if" or "when"~_

_~no use resisting~_

_~abandon thought~_

Jake slowly got behind the girl and the blonde was so intrigued by this boy who was showing his other side.

_~and let the dream~_

_~descend~_

Jake then wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and the girl gasped out of delight and enjoyment.

_~What raging fire~_

_~shall flood the soul?~_

Gilbert and Gary went into class and felt what Jake was doing. A raven haired girl quietly said, "Sit down you two this is getting good."

_~What rich desire~_

The twins sat down and listened to what the young Hawkins boy.

_~unlocks its door?~_

Jake then caressed the blonde's arm up to her hand and he caressed her hand with care as he lightly kissed her hand.

_~What sweet seduction~_

_~lies before~_

_~us . . .?~_

Jake brought the blonde close to his chest and the blonde gasped at what he was doing.

_~Past the point~_

_~of no return~_

_~the final threshold~_

The blonde pulled away as she began to blush and looked away in case if Jake saw the blush.

_~what warm~_

_~unspoken secrets~_

_~will we learn?~_

The blonde slowly turned to look at Jake and saw him with that seductive smile on his face.

_~Beyond the point~_

_~of no return~_

The blonde began to sing out her other side as well that she had never sung before.

_~You have brought me~_

_~to that moment~_

_~where words run dry~_

_~to that moment~_

_~where speech~_

_~disappears~_

_~into silence~_

_~silence~_

Professor Sebastian was amazed at how the blonde was singing in this tune.__

_~I have come here~_

_~hardly knowing~_

_~the reason why~_

_~In my mind~_

_~I've already~_

_~imagined our~_

_~bodies entwining~_

_~defenseless and silent~_

The blonde could feel feelings she had never experienced before and that Jake was bringing that side of her.

_~and now I am~_

_~here with you~_

_~no second thoughts~_

The class was mesmerized by how Jake and the blonde were singing as if they were meant to sing together.

_~I've decided~_

_~decided~_

Rachel slowly began to dance by herself and continued to sing as Jake was mesmerized by her dance.__

_~Past the point~_

_~of no return~_

_~no going back now~_

Jake tried to catch the blonde but she avoids Jake with twirls as if she was teasing him.

_~our passion-play~_

_~has now, at last~_

_~begun~_

The girl circled Jake slowly with her dance and Jake smiled at she was doing as the girl smiled with her eyes glowing.

_~Past all thought~_

_~of right or wrong~_

_~one final question~_

_~how long should we~_

_~two wait, before~_

_~we're one . . .?~_

The blonde slowly walked towards the white bridge that was centered in front of the class.__

_~When will the blood~_

Jake slowly walked towards the white bridge that the blonde was heading to.

_~begin to race~_

_~the sleeping bud~_

_~burst into bloom?~_

_~When will the flames~_

_~at last, consume~_

_~us . . .?~_

The two of them began to sing together as they walked towards each other slowly and crossing the bridge.

_~Past the point~_

_~of no return~_

_~the final threshold~_

Jake then went behind the blonde beauty and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist as the blonde held his hands tightly as if holding for dear life.

~_the bridge~_

_~is crossed, so stand~_

_~and watch it burn~_

_~We've passed the point~_

_~of no return~_

The blonde whispered as she smiled, "My name is Rachel." Jake then thought of an idea and started to sing in a different tune.

_~Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime~_

The raven haired girl was biting her lower lip thinking as she smiled, 'Oh he's gonna kiss her after this.'

_~Lead me, save me from my solitude~_

_~Say you want me with you, here beside you~_

Rachel turned around and Jake was holding her hand with care.

_~ Anywhere you go let me go too~_

Rachel smiled and Jake was on air as Rachel brought her hand in his left cheek.

_~Rachel that's all I ask of~_

Jake started to feel pain in his chest and his red hair was glowing. Jake yelled in agony and Rachel was shocked to see Jake in this pain. Jake felt his heart was going to burst as he fell to the ground. A voice said with a sly tone, "I'll take the kid." Rachel saw the man and said under her breath, "Logan." Logan walked towards Jake and picked him up. Logan said seriously as he looked at the small red crab, "Tell your students that class is canceled."

Rachel followed Logan and asked worried, "Why are you here?" Logan said stubbornly, "Just your typical guardian angel." Rachel said seriously, "You know what I mean."

Jake woke up and found himself in a white bed and Rachel smiled as the young Hawkins boy started to get up. Logan said with a smirk, "You gave Rachel quite a scare." Jake asked groggily, "Logan? What are you doing here?" Logan said as he got up, "It seems you found a bit of your truth." Rachel asked before Logan left, "Thank you." Logan chuckled and left and Jake asked as he was adjusting to the light, "Where am I?"

Rachel explained, "You're in the Healing Room. Logan brought you here." Jake asked as he got up, "How do you know Logan?" Rachel explained with a smile, "I asked him." Jake chuckled and said with a smile, "Thanks for caring about me." Rachel started to fall asleep and Jake caught her as she started to fall down. Jake bought Rachel into his bed and he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist. Jake then started to fall asleep with Rachel in the Healing Room.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	13. Chapter 13

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. This is for twilightlover4evr she requested a song. The song is called ****Loreley****. Enjoy**

Chapter 13

Jake woke up and saw a raven haired girl with aqua green eyes in front of his face. She even had pointy ears and dragonfly wings as she wore red torn clothing. The raven haired girl said with a smile, "Hello." Jake yelled in surprised and the girl flew a bit far back and asked, "What's wrong?" Jake said grumpily as he rubbed his eyes, "You shouldn't be close to people's faces." The raven haired girl giggled and said with a smile, "Sorry, my name is Crysta. I'm one of the healing pixies."

Jake noticed that Rachel was missing and asked as he looked around for the blonde, "Have seen Rachel?" Crysta said with a smile as Jake got out of bed, "She went to History class. She has Professor Swift and I think you do to." Jake asked with a smile, "Think you can show me where that is?" The pixie said with a smile, "Follow me." The pixie left a blue streak as Jake followed the pixie.

Jake came in slowly into the classroom as Philip said to the class and wrote on the chalkboard, "Today, class we'll be studying mermaids." The class murmured and a raven haired raised her hand and Philip said with a smile, "Ah, yes Fa May." May asked with a smile and curiosity as she put her hand down, "Have you ever seen a mermaid, Professor?" Philip chuckled and said with a smile as he looked at Syrena, "I have." The student girls were sighing and only looking at Philip, even at Jake.

When Jake turned to hear what those girls were giggling about, the girl students blushed and turned away. When May saw Jake, she pulled him down to his seat. May said with a smile and lightly patting his back, "There much better." Jake was a little baffled by this girl that forced him to sit down. Rachel was sitting next to May and leaned a bit to see Jake. Jake saw the blonde and smiled as she smiled back at him.

Jake was pulled back into reality as Philip lightly swats Jake's head with the history book. Jake slightly chuckled and apologized as he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, Philip." All of the students gasped and Jake was confused why the students gasped. Syrena chuckled and thought, 'This should be entertaining.' Philip chuckled and explained, "It's alright class. After all I do owe Jake my life. He saved me from pirates." All of the girls crowded Jake and asked him questions left and right.

Jake thought he was going to suffocate and a familiar voice said with a smile, "Give him some room, ladies." Jake looked up to find it was Gary, who broke the swarm of fan girls. Gary patted his shoulder and sat behind him. Jake said apologetically, "Sorry, Philip. It won't happen again." Philip chuckled and said with a bright smile, "No trouble at all, Jake. To tell the truth this is quite exciting." Philip coughed and said as he opened his book, "Now, if you turn to page 285 you'll see the section on mermaids."

May opened her book and put it to the side so Jake would be able to read it. Philip said as the class read the book, "Now, class, mermaids are beautiful but also deadly when threatened." Philip stepped on the button and the floor opens as it's showing a pool of water. Syrena jumped into the pool and came back to the surface. The fiery mermaid showed her tail and everyone in the class was in awe. Philip continued to explain, "As you can see, mermaids are beautiful and Syrena I think you can take it from here."

Syrena explained seriously, "Mermaids use three weapons: charm, voice, and teeth." Syrena looked at Jake and asked with a smile, "Jake, come over here?" Jake gulped and went over to the mermaid slowly. Syrena then said with a smirk, "Now, the voice." Some of the students started to play the music and the other students started to clap along to the song. Syrena started to sing the song.

_~Merrily we sailed along~_

_~Though the waves were plenty strong~_

_~Down the twisting river Rhine~_

_~Following a song~_

Most of the boy students danced to what Syrena was singing to but not Jake, Gary, Rachel, May, and the rest of the girl students.

_~Legend's faded storyline~_

_~Tried to warn us all~_

_~Oh, they called her "Loreley"~_

_~Careful or you'll fall~_

Jake had an idea and grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her to his side. May grabbed Gary's hand and pulled in him for a dance.

_~Oh, the stories we were told~_

_~Quite a vision to behold~_

_~Mysteries of the seas in her eyes of gold~_

_~Laying on the silver stone, such a lonely sight~_

_~Barnacles become a throne, my poor Loreley~_

Jake said with a smile, "If this is history, I think I might pass." Rachel said with a smirk, "Maybe, if you have a studying partner." Jake smirked as he brought the blond close to his chest and dance together.

_~And the winds would cry, and many men would die~_

_~And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley~_

_~And the winds would cry, and many men would die~_

_~And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley~_

Gary asked with a smirk, "Should I tell Jake who you are?" May said with a playful smile and wrapped her arm around his arm. "After the dance." The two resume their dance and Philip smiled at Syrena with his innocent smile as he watched the fiery mermaid sing.

_~You would not believe your eyes, how a voice could hypnotize~_

_~Promises are only lies from Loreley~_

_~In a shade of mossy green, seashell in her hand~_

_~She was born the river queen, ne'er to grace the land~_

The students start to watch Jake, Rachel, May, and Gary danced to the music and all of the students clapped along to the music.

_~And the winds would cry, and many men would die~_

_~And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley~_

_~And the winds would cry, and many men would die~_

_~And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley~_

Syrena had an idea to scare the students and she used her voice as Jake heard it clearly and his eyes turned green.

_~Oh, the song of Loreley~_

_~Charms the moon right from the sky~_

_~She will get inside your mind, loveley Loreley~_

Rachel saw that Jake was hypnotized because of Syrena's singing.

_~When she cries "Be with me until the end of time"~_

Jake slowly walked towards the mermaid in a trance.

_~You know you will ever be with your Loreley~_

Rachel tried pulling him away from Syrena and Jake was going in and out of the hypnotizing.

~_And the winds would cry, and many men would die~_

_~And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley~_

May and Gary could see something was wrong with Jake and rushed over to see what was wrong with him.

_~And the winds would cry, and many men would die~_

_~And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley~_

Jake could feel that his blood was boiling and started to roar.

~_And the winds would cry, and many men would die~_

_~And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley~_

Syrena then pulled Jake close and bared her fangs on his neck.

_~And the winds would cry, and many men would die~_

Jake's eyes turned red and growled and Syrena retract her fangs and sang as she looked at Philip.

_~And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley~_

The music played the last notes and Jake started to feel dizzy. Rachel asked worried, "Jake, are you okay?" Jake feinted and Gary picked him up and put him over his shoulder. May asked honestly, "Professor may we leave?" Philip said seriously, "Take him to the Healing Room and wait there." May nodded her head and followed Gary and Rachel.

Ariel opened her door and gasped as she sees her home in shambles. Jim wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and said seriously s he smelled the scent that was in the room, "That damn doctor was here."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	14. Chapter 14

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Circus by Brittany Spears a friend of mine asked me to put the song in there. Enjoy**

Chapter 14

Ariel looked around to see her home in a wreck and her home in a sad state. The furniture was torn and all of the papers were scattered. Jim said angrily as he smelled the scent, "That damn doctor was here." Ariel heard a man breathing hard as if he was trying to stay alive. Ariel said as she saw the evil doctor, "Dr. Facilier." The evil doctor was covered in blood and said in a raspy tone with a grin, "Ariel, you've changed." Facilier coughed up blood and Jim saw the doctor in a pitiful state.

Jim made a call and Delbert took the doctor as he rushed him into the infirmary. Ariel asked surprisingly, "Why did you save him?" Jim said seriously, "I'm going to ask him questions and then I'm gonna break his nose." Ariel wrapped her arms around his waist and asked worried, "Are you okay?" Jim sighed and knew that making his wife worried was not good for him or Ariel. Jim said sadly as he wrapped his arms around his wife, "I'm sorry for worrying you, love."

Delbert came out of the infirmary and said seriously, "Jim, he's ready and I put some restraints to hold him down." Jim said with a smile as he looked at his wife before he went into the infirmary, "I promise I'll come back." Jim went into the room and Facilier asked with an evil smile, "So how's that son of yours?" Jim growled and tightly grabbed the evil doctor's jaw as he said angrily, "The reason why I let you live is because I want to know why the hell you were in my house."

Jim let go of the doctor's jaw and Facilier said with a grin, "Simple, I thought that the Grand Head Councilor gave you the Scroll." Jim asked suspiciously, "What's with our house being in a disaster?" Facilier said with a wide grin, "Let's just say I'm not the one pulling strings. Someone else is." Jim asked seriously, "Who tore up my home?" Facilier said with an evil grin, "The Great Animal." Jim's eyes widened and Facilier said with a smirk, "I'm guessing you've heard that bedtime story before."

Jim said seriously, "That man was sealed away but the Three Gods themselves." Facilier said as he tried to reached for his drink, "Well, Hades brought him back because after the fiasco fifteen years ago. My contract with that double-crossing lord of the dead went sour." Jim asked with a smirk, "Let me guess, if you got the Scroll maybe Hades could let you back in." Facilier chuckled and said, "I just hope your son is up to it." Jim left and said to Dr. Doppler, "Call the Grand Council and make sure he doesn't escape."

Ariel asked curiously, "What did he say?" Jim said as he brought his wife to his side, "Looks like we'll have to visit an old friend."

Jake woke up and saw Rachel with a smile. Jake rubbed his eyes and asked as he got up, "What happened?" Rachel explained as she got his jacket, "You feinted in class and Gary had to tell Professor Swift you were sick." May came into the Healing Room and saw Jake getting up. May said with a smile, "So you're finally up. I'm Fa May." Jake said with a smile, "Jake Hawkins." May said as she shook Jake's hand, "I'm the coordinator for Team Flaming Lion."

Jake asked curiously as he let go of May's hand, "You're the SSR coordinator?" May said with a smile, "Yes, I've been a coordinator for the SSRL for Anima High for a year." Jake asked curiously as Rachel handed his jacket, "How come you've been here for a year?" May explained as she tried to get something out of her pocket, "Well, my parents thought it would be best if I stayed behind." The rave haired girl pulled out four tickets and said as she winked, "Check this out."

Rachel asked curiously as she looked at the tickets, "What are those?" May said with excitement, "These tickets are to the hottest show ever." Jake asked with a smirk as he looked at Rachel, "So who's going to this gig?" May explained as she counted the tickets, "Gary, Rachel, you, and I." Rachel asked curiously, "Are you sure it's okay to see this show?" May said with a smile, "Of course. Professor Sebastian said that this will give us extra credit for our final."

Gary was waiting in his seat and Jack Sparrow was walking through and said as he gave a slip of paper to the blind boy, "Give this to the Hawkins boy." Gary said with a smile, "Alright, I'll make sure he gets this." Jack smirked and said as he strolled by, "Soon, I'll have that power." Jake and the girls found Gary and Jake asked, "So who are we seeing?" May said with a big grin, "Holli Would." Rachel asked with excitement, "You mean _the_ Holli Would?"

May said with a smile on her face, "The one and only." Everyone at the school got into their seats and the lights went out and the music started to play as a blonde woman with blue eyes and was wearing a white suit with a see through skirt along with white go-go boots. The blonde said as she picked up the microphone, "Alright, everyone time to party with Holli." Holli then started to sing as she started to dance.

_~There's only two types of people in the world~_

_~The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe~_

_~Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl~_

_~Don't like the backseat~_

_~Gotta be first~_

Rachel and May watched their idol in awe.

_~I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots~_

_~I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot~_

_~When I put on a show~_

The stage lights changed into different colors as the blonde continue to dance.

_~I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins~_

_~Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break~_

_~I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage~_

_~Better be ready, hope that you feel the same~_

The background dancers appeared in a flashed danced to Holli's dance moves.

_~All eyes on me, in the center of the ring~_

_~When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip~_

_~Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do~_

_~Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor~_

Jack spotted Jake and thought, 'I hope this goes as planned.'

_~There's only two types of guys out there~_

Tulio and Miguel danced with Holli and thought, 'This is the best gig we've got.'

_~Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared~_

_~So baby, I hope that you, came prepared~_

_~I run a tight ship, so beware~_

Jake looked at Holli and thought, 'Haven't I seen her before?'

_~I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots!~_

_~I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot~_

_~When I put on a show~_

Holli saw Jake and thought, 'He really looks like his father.'

_~Let me see what you can do~_

_~I'm runnin' this~_

_~Yeah~_

_~Like a what?~_

Holli then pulled up Rachel up to the dancefloor and Rachel danced along with Holli.

_~All eyes on me, in the center of the ring~_

_~When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip~_

_~Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do~_

_~Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor~_

Rachel smiled and Jake was enjoying watching the green eyed blonde danced.

_~All eyes on me, in the center of the ring~_

_~When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip~_

_~Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do~_

_~Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor~_

The song ended and the whole school cheered for Holli and Rachel. Then a cannon shot was fired and the students begin to scattered about out of fear and confusion.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and see it on spyroJM's channel and see role-plays such as ****Curse of the Lions: Ariel's Story by cherazod****. Until then my friends**


	15. Chapter 15

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 15

Jake saw Jack with Rachel and decided to follow the pirate. Jake pushed through all of the people who were trying to get out of plaza and Tulio and Miguel saw what Jake was doing. Miguel asked seriously as Tulio headed off to find Jake, "Holli, think you can get Sinbad?" Holli chuckled and said, "Don't worry I'm sure he'll catch whiff of his grandson's scent."

Jake could almost smell Jack as if he was a blood hound. Jake saw the pirate sitting down with his feet crossed on the table. Jack said with a sly smile, "Ah, I've see you've taken your time to find me." Jake asked seriously and angrily as he made his hand into a fist, "Where's Rachel, you sea-rat?" Jack asked as he got up from his chair, "Is that wise? Threatening Jack Sparrow?"

Jake said angrily as he grabbed Jack's leather coat, "Look after what you did to Philip and Syrena, and not to mention you just kidnap an innocent girl who's got nothing to do with this, you bet your ass I'm threatening you." Jack chuckled and said with a sly smile, "You defiantly look like your grandfather." Jake asked angrily as he tightened his grip on Jack's jacket, "Where is Rachel?"

Jack yelled out, "Mr. Gibbs!" Gibbs came out with Rachel and the blonde looked scared and Gibbs said with a smile, "Don't worry we haven't done anything to her." Jake asked seriously as he let Jack go, "Why did you bring me here?" Jack said with a sly smile, "An offer." Jake asked suspiciously, "An offer?" Jack said as he pulled out the red orb that was glowing brightly, "Yes, an offer, mate." Jake asked suspiciously, "What's the offer?" Jack said with a sly smile, "For you to be in my crew."

Jake asked as if the pirate was joking, "You're kidding me, right?" Gibbs said as he let go Rachel, "It's no joke, lad. You have pirate's blood in you." Jake couldn't believe what the old pirate said and Rachel ran towards Jake. The blonde wrapped her arms around Jake and the young Hawkins boy wrapped his arms around Rachel.

A lion roared and Jake saw the lion jumped between Jack and Jake. Jake saw that the lion had mechanical limbs and the lion growled at Jack and Gibbs. Jack said with a sly smile, "Well, Silver you took your sweet time." Jake saw the lion transformed and saw that the lion was a cyborg. Silver said angrily as his mechanical arm turned from claws into a hand, "Jack don't you dare involve my great-grandson in piracy."

Jack said seriously, "You owe me Silver. Someone in your family must join my crew and not to mention that your great-grandson has royal blood in him as well." Jake asked confused, "What are you talking about?" Jack looked to see that an airship was coming soon. Jack said with a sly smile as he left, "Sorry but you'll have to wait for your answer, till we meet again."

Gibbs saw the ship and said to himself as he followed Jack, "It's those damn Overseers." The airship landed in front of Jake and the others.

A man with orange-red hair came out of the plane. He wore a grey trench coat and with a hat to match with it. He had a smoking pipe in his mouth and walked towards Silver and the old cyborg put Jake and Rachel behind him. The man said as he took the pipe out of his mouth and said seriously, "Silver Hawkins." Silver said with a scowl, "Kent Mansley."

Kent saw Jake and asked with a smirk, "So how is your family?" Silver growled and said angrily, "Back off Mansley. I'm not in the mood." Kent said as he lifted his hands as if he looked like he was going to surrender, "Relax, Hawkins. I'm here on orders." Jake asked suspiciously, "On whose orders?"

An unknown voice said seriously as everyone turn to see who it was, "He's on mine." The owner of the voice was a young boy and he was only a few years younger than Jake. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore only red and black jacket, blue jeans, and red sneakers. They boy came out and said, "Mansely, I need you to get back on the ship and catch the pirates."

Kent explained seriously, "Head Overseer, we are on an investigation and…" The Head Overseer said seriously, "I understand Mr. Mansely but you must capture the pirates in order for us to interrogate what they were up to." Mansely groaned and said stubbornly, "Yes, sir."

Mansely got into the airship and the airship took off and the Head Overseer said with a smile, "Don't worry. I'll make sure this will be done according to Grand Council law." Jake asked curiously, "Who are you?" The Head Overseer said with a smile, "Hogarth Hughes. I must say it's an honor to meet the 'Flaming Lion' in person." Jake asked surprised, "How do you know who I am?" Hogarth said with a smile, "Us Overseers know both about Outsiders and our kind."

The Head Overseer looked at his watch and said with a smirk, "By now Kent must've lost the pirates." Hogarth started to leave and Jake asked, "Do you know about me having any royal blood?" Hogarth said seriously before he left, "You'll have to ask your family." Silver sighed and asked concerned, "Are you two okay?" Jake said with a smile as he looked at Rachel, "Yeah, I think so."

Tulio and Miguel caught up with Jake and Silver said seriously as he saw the two, "I need you two to tell the Grand Head Councilor what happened and tell Jake's friends he and his friend we'll stay with us." Tulio said with a smirk as he ran off, "I get the Grand Councilor." Miguel sighed and said with a smile before he left, "I guess I'll tell what happened to Jake and his friend."

Silver, Jake, and Rachel reached to the Inn and Sarah asked worried, "What happened?" Silver explained as he groaned, "Just an old friend causing trouble." Rachel asked innocently, "I would like to sleep with Jake, if that's okay?" Sinbad said as he put his arm around Jake's neck, "Of course. We trust the both of you." Jake blushed furiously and Rachel said with a smile as she went upstairs, "Thank you." Silver saw his wife Jane coming through the door and crashed on the sofa.

Silver said caringly as he cover up his wife with his jacket, "Poor Jane. I've should've told you where I was going." Jake went upstairs and saw Rachel in her light lavender pjs as he opened the door. Rachel said with a smile, "Thank you for saving me." Jake blushed and said with a sheepish smile, "No problem." Rachel asked innocently as she placed her hand on Jake's forehead, "Are you okay?" Jake saw that his face was close to Rachel's face. Jake felt something he never felt and little did he know he was leaning in towards Rachel.

Rachel gasped and Jake slowly kissed the blonde to see if it was okay for him to kiss Rachel. Rachel returned the fervor as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jake then picked up Rachel and the two of them kissed the night away till they fell asleep.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and see it on spyroJM's channel and see role-plays such as ****Curse of the Lions: Ariel's Story and The Lions Curse - Jims Story by cherazod****. Until then my friends**


	16. Chapter 16

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy.**

Chapter 16

Logan walked towards a bar and the sign said 'Lonely Beast'. Logan looked at the sign and chuckled as he went in. The bar was crowed tonight which was good for Logan. Logan asked himself with a smirk, "Now where is that jerk?" Logan saw the person he was looking for, who was sitting on a barstool, and the person had a tight black shirt with white lines on his shoulders.

The person had had light tan pants and dark brown boots. Logan smirked and walked through the crowd as he tried to get his friend.

Holli saw Logan and said angrily as she placed her hands on her hips, "You got a lot of nerve showing up here." Logan asked with a smirk, "What about you? Shouldn't you be at your next gig?" Holli said angrily as she got in Logan's face, "If you ever try anything stupid…I'll make your life a living hell."

Holli walked off and left the bar. Logan went to sit next to the person he had found. Logan said with a smile as he reached for a drink, "Joseph Korso, Mae wedi bod yn tra."

Korso looked up and said angrily as he put down his drink, "Mae gen ti lawer o nerf ddod yma." Logan asked with a smirk before he drinks his drink, "Is that how you greet an old friend?" Korso scoffed and said as he reached for another drink, "You've been away Logan. Trying to find your truth and keeping a low profile from those damn Overseers."

Logan said seriously as he put down his drink, "I need your help Korso." Korso chuckled and asked before he drank his drink, "Why would you need my help?" Logan said seriously as he reached for another drink off the tray, "The Three Flowers."

Korso stopped drinking and put down his drink. Korso said seriously, "You do realize that's an old legend. It's been dead for eighteen years. Everyone talks about that old story or sings the old fable of the princess and her lion." Logan smirked and said, "But the Flowers no longer belong inside the princesses."

Korso raised his eyebrow and asked surprised, "Are you saying that the Flowers have been passed on?" Logan said with a smirk and said as he raised two fingers, "I found two of the Three Flowers."

Korso asked seriously as he turned to see his friend, "You do realize that the Overseers will take action?" Logan smirked and said as he turned to see his friend, "Let them. This is the only way to save all of the worlds." Korso asked with concern, "Did you tell Belle about this?"

Logan frowned and said looking down, "No. I don't want her to get involved in this." Korso looked at his at friend and said as he reached for another drink, "Still keeping your friends at an arm's length."

Logan said seriously, "Belle is important to me, Korso. I care about her." Korso chuckled and Logan asked annoyed, "What?" Korso drank his drink and said with a smirk, "You're in love, Logan. Tell her how you feel." Logan pulled a picture out of his pocket and it was a picture of him and Belle smiling in the rose garden.

Logan sighed and asked seriously, "So, are you in?" Korso finished his last drink and said with a sly smile, "I'm in."

Jim and Ariel arrived at Merlin's magic shop and Jim said hopefully, "I just hope Merlin is okay." Jim opened the door slowly and looked around to see there was nothing but dust on his products. Merlin came out of the shadows and said with a smile, "Still cautious as ever Jim." Jim said with a smile as he walked towards his friend, "It's been a while, Merlin."

Ariel looked at the old wizard with a smile and asked as she smelled an herbal tea, "Do you have guests with you, Merlin?" Merlin said as he opened the curtain, "Yes, I have three guests here with me." Jim and Ariel went through the open curtain and Ariel saw a man with yellow hair. Ariel smiled and said, "Cale Tucker."

Cale turned around and smiled as he got up from his seat. Cale said with a smile, "Ariel, it's been so long." Ariel smiled at her old friend and Ariel saw two children with blonde hair. Cale chuckled and said with a smile, "This is Alice and Cody. Kids, this is your aunt." Alice had a light blue dress and a white apron along with white stockings, black hair band, and black dress shoes.

Cody had clothes almost like his father but hid behind Cale for being shy. Alice said as she bowed, "It's nice to meet you, auntie." Kayley came with the tea and said as Jim came in, "Jim. Ariel. I didn't think you would come here again." Merlin chuckled and said with a smile, "Jim and the others sat down and Jim asked seriously as his wife grabbed a cup of tea, "What do you know about the Great Animal?"

Merlin's hand stopped to try to get a cup of tea and said seriously as he sat in his big chair, "I know too well of that monstrosity." Kayley asked seriously, "Jim what's going on?" Ariel explained as she put hand on her husband's hand, "Someone or something nearly destroyed our home." Jim said as he grabbed his wife's hand gently, "Facilier said someone else is pulling strings and he thinks it's this Great Animal."

Merlin said seriously as he grabbed a cup of tea, "The real name for the Great Animal was Rothbart. He was a man of great evil and created the dark magic that nearly destroyed all of our worlds." Cale said seriously as he drank his tea, "The Overseers are currently looking into the matter but what they want is hard evidence."

Jim asked curiously, "Overseers?" Kayley explained as Cody and Alice played with their stuffed white rabbit, "Overseers watched over both the Outsider's world and our world. They make sure there are no incidents like the one fifteen years ago." Jim asked curiously, "Was the incident when Jake was supposed to get his name on the Scroll of Passage?"

Merlin said sadly as he drank his tea, "Yes. If the Overseers were to ever found out that Jake didn't get his name on the Scroll…" Merlin looked into his tea and said, "They would take action and find out who falsified documents that you and Ariel put your child's name in the Scroll." Jim thought who would do that and said with a smile, "Grand Head Councilor Mickey."

Grand Head Councilor Mickey was looking through some papers and looked at his drawer where the Scroll of Passage was. Mickey sighed and asked as he looked at the Pagemaster's picture, "What would have me do?"

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and see it on spyroJm's channel and see role-plays such as Curse of the Lions Ariel's story and Curse of the Lions Jim's Story by cherazod. Until then my friends**

**Translate**

**Joseph Korso It's been a while**

**You've got a lot of nerve coming here**


	17. Chapter 17

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. The Song here is called A Little Faster by There For Tomorrow. Enjoy.**

Chapter 17

An old man with a metal cane with four tennis balls knocked on the Hawkins's door. The old man grumbled and pushed up his black square glasses to rub his eyes. Sinbad opened the door and asked surprised, "Carl Fredricksen?" Carl chuckled and said, "Morning Hawkins. How's Sarah?" Sinbad sighed with a smile and said, "She's still sleeping along with my grandson and his friend." Carl sat down and said seriously as he pulled a file out of his brown small jacket, "Thing are getting shaky at Overseers HQ."

Sinbad said seriously as he opened the file, "My father told what happened last night. Jack Sparrow and Gibbs were making an offer." Carl asked suspiciously, "Was that all he was asking?" Sinbad looked at the old man and eyed him. Carl said as if he almost read Sinbad's mind, "I understand that your father was a pirate and I know he gave up on that life for your mother." Carl looked at him seriously and showed him the photos of Jake talking with Jack Sparrow.

Sinbad asked seriously as he looked at the photos, "Did you take these photos?" Carl said seriously, "No my assistant Russell took these." Sinbad said as he picked up the photos, "How old is that kid?" Carl chuckled and said with a smug grin, "Older than you and older than me. Still he's my best field man." Sinbad asked worried, "How's Cassim? I haven't heard one word from him from Hunter HQ."

Carl said worried, "The Overseers are looking into that but something tells me that someone or something has Cassim." Sinbad said with a confidant smile, "I know Cassim; he'll find a way out." Carl said sadly as he saw the photo of the Pagemaster, "It's been so long with out him." Sinbad saw the photo of the Pagemaster and said with a small smile, "I remember when I first met him. He told me that I would find happiness and I thought he meant treasure."

Carl chuckled and said with a smile, "Instead you found love and a family." Jake woke up from the voices he was hearing downstairs and got out of the bed. Jake opened the door and went downstairs in his tan pajamas. Sinbad heard the footsteps and turned around to see his grandson coming down the stairs. Sinbad asked his grandson with a smile, "How'd you sleep?"

Jake smiled and said as he scratched the back of his head, "Good Gramps." Jake saw Carl and asked worried, "Who's this?" Sinbad said with a smile as Carl stood up, "This is Carl Fredricksen, investigator that works with the Overseers." Jake said as he held out his hand to the old man, "It's nice to meet you, sir." Carl chuckled and said as he looked up at Jake, "You look just like your father but you have some of your mother's hair."

Carl shook the Jake's hand and said before he left, "Jake I hope you'll find your place in this world." Jake said with a hopeful smile, "So do I, sir." Carl shut the door behind him and Jake asked worried, "What was that about?" Sinbad said seriously, "Just what happened last night." Rachel came down with a smile as she saw Jake. Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around Jake's waist, "Good morning." Jake turned around and smiled. Sinbad chuckled and said as he got up, "I'll leave you two, alone." Sinbad went upstairs to check on his wife as Rachel buried her head in his chest.

Jake chuckled and asked as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, "How'd you sleep?" Rachel looked up and said, "Good and thank you for the kiss." Jake leaned in and said as he rested his forehead on hers, "You're welcome." Rachel asked as her eyelids almost closed halfway, "Would you kiss me again?" Jake answered by his actions as he kissed the blonde longingly and with care. Rachel returned the fervor as placed her hands on Jake's chest.

A knock was heard on the door and Rachel was starting to panic and Jake said between the kiss, "Let them see." Rachel calmed down a bit by what Jake had said and Rachel could almost feel Jake's hot breath in her mouth. The door opened and a girl squealed with delight. Jake and Rachel broke the kiss and turned to see it was May squealing. May said as she held a notepad in her arms, "I knew it. You two do have the hots for each other." Rachel blushed beet red and Jake asked with a blush, "Why are you here, May?"

May said with a smile, "Well, today it's the first race here in Anima High. We're racing against Nightmare High." Jake asked curiously, "Nightmare High?" Rachel explained, "There are four schools Nightmare, Dragonrider, Hunter, and Anima High. Edward is the solarsurfer racer for Nightmare High." Jake asked curiously, "Whose Edward?" May explained seriously, "Rachel's first crush until he called her something horrible."

Rachel frowned at what Edward said in the past and Jake didn't like Rachel frowning. Jake asked seriously, "When does the race start?" May saw the seriousness in Jake's face and said with a serious face of her own, "In fifteen minutes." Jake said seriously, "I'll be there." May left and Jake lifted Rachel's face with right index finger and asked with a smile, "I'll see you at the race?" Rachel smiled and said before giving a quick kiss, "Beat the pants off of him."

Jake reached towards the solarsurf racing stadium in his racing uniform. Jake saw a boy nearly about his age with yellow and black hair. His tank blue top was greasy from the work on the solarsurfer and his blue jeans were greasy as well. His tennis shoes were black and he had a navy bandana on his head. May said her coordinator uniform, "This is Zek, your mechanic." Zek chuckled and said with a smirk, "Try to not to break her."

Jake chuckled and said with a smirk, "I won't." The announcer said, "Edward from Nightmare High and Jake from Anima High come to the starting line." Jake said with a smile, "Wish me luck." Jake picked up the solarsurfer and headed towards the starting line. "May stopped Jake and said as she put an earpiece in his ear, "This will help you by communicating with me after all you need my help." Jake said with a smile, "Thanks, May."

Jake saw Edward and he had raven hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a sloarsurfing racer uniform that was jet black and dark violet. Edward chuckled and smirked as he said, "So this is the 'Flaming Lion'." Jake said with a scowl, "Don't talk to me you piece of trash." Edward said with a sly grin, "Let's see who the piece of trash is." The announcer said as Jake and Edward got on their solarsurfers, "Racers start your engines!" Jake and Edward started their solarsurfer engines and Jake was going to beat this guy.

The lights were counting down to the green light and when the light was green. Jake and Edward took off.

_You keep calling it a crash and burn_

Sinbad and Sarah were cheering for their grandson along with Silver and Jane.

_Just wait your turn you might have time to speak_

Rachel was cheering along with Gary and Gilbert.

_There barely was a lesson learned_

Jake was dodging the giant metal thorns that kept popping out.

_Cause it return no favors back to me_

The Anima High school was cheering for Jake as he made aerial tricks.

_I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet_

Edward tried to knock Jake off the solarsurfer by doing some tricks of his own.

_But it was never good enough for me_

Jake bumped against Edward with his solarsurfer and the crowd was getting excited.

_I bit the tongue behind my teeth_

Rachel was getting worried as she saw the flaming hoops coming towards them.

_It was never good enough for me_

May said as she saw the flaming hoops, "Jake flaming hoops coming your way."

_You said you always keep your word_

Jake saw the hoops and said seriously, "I see them."

_Show me what you're after_

Jake dodged the hoops as Edward dodged hoops as well.

_I thought you promised me the world_

Nightmare High was cheering for Edward and saying 'Burn him' or 'Knock him off'.

_Tell me what you're after_

Edward bumped Jake and the young Hawkins boy's solarsurfer's sail was burning.

_Go on and take it way to far_

May said worried as she saw the status monitor that Jake's sail was burning, "Jake, your sail is on fire!"

_Cause here we are waiting once again_

Jake saw the problem said seriously, "I'm on it."

_You said you always keep your word_

Jake was trying to figure out how to put out the fire.

_Show me what you're after_

Jake felt the wind and thought of an idea.

_Just a little faster_

Jake started to do aerial flips and hopefully thought that would die out the fire.

_Hold your breath now the bad blood's wearing thin_

Sinbad and the rest of the family were cheering on for their grandson.

_From the pain that settles in when we learn too much too soon_

Rachel cheered loudly and Gary cheered and Gilbert yelled, "Beat the hell out of him!"

_Hold your breath now the bad blood's wearing thin_

Jake then finally got rid of the flames and stepped back and hit the engines.

_From the pain that settles in when we learn too much too soon_

The Anima High roared with cheer telling Jake to go faster.

_It was never good enough for me_

Jake caught up with Edward and they were neck and neck towards the finish line.

_Show me what you're after_

Jake then barely past the finish line leaving Edward behind him.

_Just a little faster_

The announcer yelled, "Jake Hawkins wins!" Anima High cheers and Rachel tried to make her way to victory lane. Nightmare High was booing at Edward for costing them the race. Rachel found Jake through the crowd and jumped into his arms. Jake kissed the blonde and hollered with cheer.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and see it on spyroJM's channel and see role-plays such as Curse of the Lions Ariel's story and Curse of the Lions Jim's Story**


	18. Chapter 18

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18

Ariel looked at her husband asleep on the couch and smiled with love as she brushed his long chestnut bangs out of his face. Ariel said softly, "You still look like the same boy I feel in love with." Ariel looked at her husband's ponytail and noticed that he didn't braid it. Jim started to wake up and said with a soft smile, "Hello, love." Ariel asked as she sat down on the couch next to her husband, "How did you sleep?"

Jim scratched the back of his and said as he wrapped his arm around his wife, "Better. Now that you're here." Ariel cuddled up to her husband and Jim noticed that Ariel's red hair was nearly touching the ground. Jim said with a smile as he turned his wife around, "I got something for you." Ariel was a little curious at what her husband was going to do. The redhead could feel her hair moving and little did Ariel know that her husband was braiding her hair.

Jim finally finished braiding his wife's hair and put a hair band to keep the braid in. Jim said with a smile, "Look in the mirror." Ariel got up from the couch and the redhead looked into the mirror and smiled as she looked at what her husband did. Ariel asked curiously, "Why did you stop braiding your hair?" Jim smiled as he got up and walked towards his wife.

Jim explained as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, "Well, I thought it would be nice for a change," He then rested his forehead on her forehead. "and I thought you find it handsome." Ariel smiled and said as she rand her hand though Jim's long chestnut hair, "It's so soft." Jim brought his wife's hand that was stroking his hair and kissed the palm of her hand. Jim broke the kiss and said with soft eyes and loving smile, "Not as soft as your hair, my angel."

Ariel smiled and said as she rubbed her husband's chest lovingly, "I love you." Jim then lifted his wife in his arms and they both headed up towards their bedroom where Jim laid his wife on the bed and Jim the got on top of her…

Jim looked at his wife who was sleeping next to him with her hand on his chest. Jim looked at his wife and stroked her hair softly to not wake her up. Jim smiled and said softly, "I love you, Ariel Hawkins. My wife, my lover, and my angel."

Jake was getting out of his racer uniform and Edward shoved Jake and said angrily, "You got a lot of nerve." Jake grabbed Edward by the shirt collar rammed him against the lockers and said angrily, "And you got a lot of nerve call Rachel something horrible." Edward chuckled and asked with an evil smirk, "Why? She's a Taboo. All Taboos are nothing but common trash."

Jake could feel the impulse of wanted to kill Edward. Zek then separated the guys and said seriously at Edward, "Get the hell out of here, Ed. Go back to Nightmare." Edward chuckled and said with a sly grin as he left to join his school, "I hope we meet again." Jake calmed himself down and Zek said seriously, "Jake, I know it's not my place to pry, but, you had better not get into any fights."

Jake couldn't explain how that impulse was and Jake asked curiously, "Did you ever feel an impulse that you couldn't control?" Zek thought about what Jake had said and said seriously, "No but Gilbert felt that impulse before you should ask him." Jake nodded his head and said before her left the locker room, "Thanks."

Rachel saw Jake and asked worried, "Are you okay?" Jake smiled and said as he brought the blonde to his waist, "Yeah I'm fine." Jake asked curiously, "What's a Taboo?" Rachel explained sadly with a frown, "Taboos are half anima and half of any other magical race." Jake said with a smile as he lifted her chin with his right index finger, "I don't care if you are a Taboo. You're Rachel Fitzherbert, a good student and a great girlfriend."

Rachel shyly asked as she blushed, "So we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jake chuckled said with a smile, "Yes and I think you're a great girl." Rachel leaned her head on Jake shoulder and both of them saw Gilbert and Gary waiting for them. Gary could hear the footsteps and said as Jake and Rachel came towards them, "Good race today, Jake." Jake asked curiously, "How could you see the race? I thought you were blind."

Gilbert said with a smirk, "He used advanced light magic and he's the only one in history to master it." Jake asked curiously, "Did you ever feel an impulse?" Gilbert raised his eyebrow and asked seriously, "What kind of impulse?" Jake looked around and said seriously, "Meet me at Professor Swift's office in an hour and bring my family." Gilbert nodded and Gary said before he followed his brother, "I'll go find the Professor Swift and tell him what's happening."

Jake asked curiously, "Who are the parents of Edward?" Rachel explained sadly, "Edward's parents are Vanessa and Eric.

Edward got slapped by his mother and Vanessa said angrily, "You stupid boy. We could've have the Yellow Lily and given it to him." Eric said angrily, "What makes me madder, son. Is that the Red Rose was there as well." Edward asked angrily, "How the hell was I suppose to know?" Eric heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Rothbart came slowly down the stairs and said calmly, "I take it your son failed at today's race."

Vanessa coward when she saw Rothbart and Eric explained seriously, "I know Lord Rothbart but I can assure you it won't happen again." Rothbart looked at Eric's son and said seriously, "I expect results Eric and your son failed not once but twice." Rothbart walked towards Edward and said seriously and angrily, "If I ever see another failure from you again, it will be the last time you ever see the light." Edward said seriously as he looked into Rothbart's eyes, "It won't happen again." Vanessa said with a frightful smile, "He won't fail my lord." Rothbart looked at Vanessa and said, "I know that both Eris and Maleficent are dead. Those two have failed me and I have no use of that sorry excuse of that doctor."

Cale knocked on the door of Dr. Doppler and asked with a smile, "Delbert? It's me Cale." Cale opened the door and saw that it was a disaster and Phoebus slowly got up from the floor as Cale rushed over to him. Cale asked worried, "What happened?" Phoebus said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Facilier broke free and the hyenas went with him after he disappeared."

Cale asked seriously, "Did you tell Grand Head Councilor about this?" Phoebus said stubbornly as he walked towards the phone, "No, I need to tell him about this." Cale asked worried, "Where's Dr. Doppler?" Phoebus looked at the closet and Cale walked towards the closet and Delbert and his wife came out of the closet and Delbert said huffily, "That cynical man can forget my medical help."

Cale chuckled and Amelia said with a smirk, "He's like this when someone messes his office." Phoebus said seriously, "I'll tell this to the Grand Head Councilor." Phoebus left and Cale said seriously, "I'm going to tell Ariel and Jim what happened." Amelia said with concern, "Be careful." Cale nodded his head and transformed into his form as he headed towards the Hawkins home.

Jake saw Philip and Philip was worried about Jake and asked, "Is something wrong, Jake?" Jake asked seriously, "Professor we need your office can we borrow it?" Philip could see the seriousness in Jake's eyes and said, "Of course, Syrena is out with her students teaching the mermaid basics." Gary said with a small as he entered the office, "Sorry I got lost." Rachel giggled and Jake chuckled and said, "I don't blame you."

Sinbad asked worried as he saw Philip in the room, "Jake what's going on?" Gilbert said seriously as he came into Philip's office, "Your grandson had an impulse to kill someone." Sinbad looked at his grandson and asked frightened, "Is this true?" Jake nodded his head and Gilbert said seriously, "Now that is Fresh Born instincts and I think he needs to be taught."

Philip said as he agreed with Gilbert, "Sinbad, he needs to be taught otherwise he'll be a danger to the students and if that happens…I hope you know what the results will be if that happens." Sinbad sighed and looked at his grandson and said with a smile, "I know who can help us."

A red panda was meditating and heard footsteps and said as he opened his eyes, "You may enter." Sinbad said with a smile as the red panda turned around, "Master Shifu, I would like you to meet my grandson." Shifu gasped as he saw Jake and the old kung-fu master thought, 'He's grown.' Sinbad said with a smile, "Jake, this is Master Shifu, your teacher." Jake looked at Shifu and thought, 'Haven't I seen him before?'

Shifu nodded his head to Sinbad and said seriously, "I'll take it from here." Sinbad said as he patted his grandson's shoulder, "I'll see you later." Sinbad left the Jade Palace and Jake asked curiously, "Where do I go from here?" Shifu said seriously, "You will be trained here to control your anger and learn kung-fu from me and from the Furious Five."

Shifu lead him to a room and opened the sliding door. Shifu said seriously, "We wake up at dawn and eat lightly in the morning." Jake nodded his head and Shifu closed the door. Shifu sighed and said to himself, "If only he knew what he was." Tigress came out of her room and asked curiously, "Master, who is that in the other room?" Shifu said with a small smile, "It's Jake."

Tigress opened the sliding door slightly and saw Jake's sleeping face and said softly, "He looks so much like his father." Shifu saw a storm coming towards the school and noticed that was no ordinary storm. Tigress asked with concern, "Master? What is it?" Shifu said seriously, "I need you to warn the Grand Head Councilor about this storm because this storm is full of dark magic."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and see it on spyroJM's channel and see role-plays such as Curse of the Lions Ariel's story and Curse of the Lions Jim's Story**


	19. Chapter 19

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. I was listening to Far Longer Than Forever from the movie Swan Princess and I just had to put this song in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 19

Tigress rushed over to the Grand Head Councilor's office and knocked on the door. Tigress said worried as she continued to knock on the door, "Grand Head Councilor, it's the storm." Tigress opened the doors and saw the mess everywhere there was papers and Mickey was starting to get up and Tigress asked worried as she helped him get up, "Are you alright?" Mickey said worried, "Yes, I'm fine but the Scroll of Passage has been stolen." Tigress asked seriously as Mickey reached in his drawer for his silver rapier, "Was it Dr. Facilier?"

Mickey said seriously, "Yes and he must've used very powerful dark magic to do this." Tigress asked with concern, "Would you like me to tell the students what is happening?" Mickey said seriously as he looked at the storm, "Yes evacuate the students but I need a few students here." Tigress asked with concern, "Which students would you need?" Mickey said with a smirk, "I think you know which students."

Jake looked out the window and he could feel evil coming towards them. Shifu saw what Jake was looking at and said seriously, "I know what you are thinking young Hawkins but I can assure you will find your courage." Jake said honestly, "Master Shifu, all I ever wanted was to find out who I am and I'm no where near to my truth." Shifu sighed and said with concern, "Come with me and I'll tell you who you are."

Tigress returned and said as she bowed to her master, "Master, I have pick a few students that Grand Head Councilor has order me to choose and the Grand Council is coming here." Shifu said seriously as he handed her lantern, "Lead the students out of here except the students that the Grand Head Councilor and send word to Hunter and Dragonrider High." Tigress nodded her head and said as she bowed before she left, "Yes, Master Shifu."

Tigress looked at Crane and he knew what to do. Shifu asked as the kung-fu master lead Jake to a basement, "Did you ever feel that you were something different? Anything that you couldn't explain?" Jake thought about the times when he was roaring at when he was young and watched other lions following him. Shifu and Jake reached towards the basement and Shifu used his kung-fu abilities to open the door.

Jake saw the door opened and Shifu said as he grabbed a lantern, "Follow me." Jake could see the paintings of two people and one that looked like his mother. Jake said as he squinted his eyes and said, "That looks like my mother." Shifu chuckled and said with a smile, "That is Athena, Queen of Atlantica." Jake touched the picture and he felt like he was seeing the past.

Jake closed his eyes and saw Athena looking at the moon and started to sing.

_If I could break this spell~_

_~I'd run to him today~_

Jake could see the woman slowly danced by herself.

_~and somehow I know he's on his way to me~_

_~Derek, you and I were meant to be~_

Jake looked at the woman and he thought for a second he reminded a bit of Rachel.

_~Far longer than forever~_

Rachel looked up at the moon and thought of Jake wandering if he was thinking of her.

_~I'll hold you in my heart~_

Athena closed her eyes and thought of her love.

_~It's almost like you're here with me~_

_~Although we're far apart~_

Jake saw the man named Derek and thought, 'So that's Derek, he must be the King of Atlantica.' Derek started to sing about Athena.

_~Far longer than forever~_

_~As constant as a star~_

_~I close my eyes~_

_~and I am where you are~_

Rachel started to sing about Jake as she thought of him.

_~Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise~_

_~We've an unshakeable bond~_

Jake started to sing about Rachel and their future together.

_Destined to last for a lifetime~_

_~and beyond~_

Athena, Derek, Rachel, and Jake started to sing altogether.

_~Far longer than forever~_

_~Far longer than forever~_

_~I swear that I'll be true~_

_~I swear that I'll be true~_

Jake could feel Rachel's heart melting into his as Rachel could feel Jake's heart melting into hers.

_~I've made an everlasting vow~_

Derek then reached for Athena's hand and Jake could almost feel Rachel's hand reaching towards him.

_~To find a way to you~_

Athena wrapped her arms around Derek's waist as Derek wrapped his arms around Athena's waist.

_~Far longer than forever~_

Rachel came down in the basement where Jake and Shifu were and the blonde wrapped her arms around Jake's waist.

_~Like no love ever known~_

Jake opened his eyes and saw Rachel with and the two sang together as the spirit of Derek and Athena sang together.

_~and with your love~_

_~I'll never be alone~_

Rachel rested her forehead on Jake's and started to sing softly.

_Far longer than forever~_

Jake started to sing softly and lean in for a kiss.

_Much stronger than forever~_

Rachel then closed her eyes and sang until Jake had kissed her.

_~and with your love~_

_~I'll never be alone~_

Dr. Facilier had the Scroll in his hands and said to himself, "I have the Scroll and all I have to do is find which the new Three Flowers are." Dr. Facilier looked at the Scroll and chuckled to himself evilly and said with a sly grin, "This is rich! This is divine!" Facilier whistled for his shadow creatures and said as his shadow creatures appeared before him, "I need you to find the Three Flowers and fast before Rothbart gets to them."

The shadow creatures growled and raced for the Three Flowers.

Rothbart looked at Edward and said seriously, "Once we invade Anima High. I need you to find the two of the remaining Three Flowers." Rothbart saw the pirates coming and said as Edward took off, "He better get those two otherwise I'll have more problems." Killer Croc said with an evil grin, "Looks like the fun is about to begin." Tai lung chuckled and said, "Soon the worlds will be ours."

Master Crane sent a letter to Hiccup, who was now Head of the Dragonriders and Headmaster of the Dragonrider High, looked at the letter and said to himself, "I'll be there." Aladdin received the letter from Master Crane as well and said seriously to his students, "Today we head for Anima High!" The Hunters in-training yelled with competitively and Aladdin said to his son, "You sister needs you Alan." Alan said with a smirk, "We'll get him old man. Trust me."

Cale saw Jim and Ariel and said with worry, "Dr. Facilier has escaped." Jim and Ariel both were in shock and fright.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and see it on spyroJM's channel and see role-plays such as Curse of the Lions Ariel's story and Curse of the Lions Jim's Story**


	20. Chapter 20

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Happy belated Birthday YouLittleSquid. Enjoy**

Chapter 20

Belle could hear the noise coming outside of the school and felt a pain in her chest. Belle heard a familiar voice and the voice said, "Need some help?" Belle turned around and saw Korso with a smile on his face. Belle said with a smile as she came down the stairs, "Korso, it's so good to see you." Korso chuckled and Belle asked as she hugged her friend, "What are you doing here?" Korso said seriously as he return the hug, "A war is coming here, Belle. You need to leave."

Belle said seriously as she broke the hug and turn to look at the storm coming towards the school, "I'm not leaving Anima High. I still owe Jake my life." Korso said seriously as walked towards Belle, "Belle, I know you owe him your life but you need to leave for your safety." Belle turned around and asked huffily, "Since when did you ever care about my safety? After what you did to me?" Korso remembered what he did to Belle; he nearly killed Belle in his form, Beast. Korso said apologetically, "I know what I did. I was angry and selfish at that time but I do care about you."

Belle sighed and said with a small smile, "Joseph, I know you care but we…" Korso put his hands on Belle's arms and said honestly, "Belle, please…for me." Belle looked in Korso's eyes and said as she tried to pull away, "No…this…this isn't right." Korso said as he tried to pull Belle closer to him, "Belle, you have to choose." Belle said quietly, "I can't." Korso asked with concern, "Why not?" Belle said seriously and quietly, "Because I love you both."

Logan came through the doors and said seriously, "It's time Korso. The Grand Head Councilor wants us to escort students to the rafts." Korso nodded his head and said, "Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Logan said seriously, "I need a word with Belle, alone." Korso sighed and said as he scratched the back of his head, "Fine. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Korso had left and Logan said with a smirk, "You know you should be the rest of the students." Belle slapped Logan across his face and said stubbornly, "You've could've tell me where you were."

Logan frowned and said seriously, "I couldn't give you happiness on that day, Belle." Belle said as tears come down on her face, "I thought you were gone, you idiot." Logan brought Belle into his arms and said apologetically, "Right now, I still need to find my truth and I'll find my truth when this is over." Belle sighed and said as she pulled away from Logan's arms, "You better go help, Joseph. He'll probably need your help." Logan kissed Belle quickly and said with a smirk, "I promise I'll come back."

Shifu heard someone coming and it was a boy with red hair and he was wearing a green hat that a red feather in it and he was even wearing green clothes except for his shoes they were brown. The boy said seriously, "Master Shifu, the storm is getting worse." Shifu sighed and asked with caution, "How close is that storm?" The boy said with worry, "Very close and the storm is getting worse." Shifu said seriously, "I did not think he would be threaten this easily." Jake asked curiously, "Who?"

Shifu said as he took his staff out, "Rothbart. The Great Animal himself." The boy looked at Jake and said with a smile as he bowed, "Peter Pan Hawkins, at your service." Jake smiled and said "I'm Jake Hawkins and I guess this means we're cousins." Peter said with a smile and a wink, "Yep and I bet you can't wait to meet Melody." Shifu yelled seriously, "Peter!" Peter jumped and flew towards the small red panda and said with a sheepish smile, "Sorry, Master Shifu I got a little carried away."

Shifu said seriously, "I need to know when the Hunters are coming and the Dragonriders as well." Peter nodded his head and said as he waved, "Well, I'll see you guys soon." Jake asked seriously, "Why is Rothbart felt threaten?" Shifu said seriously as he showed the pictures on the wall, "Long ago there were Four Gods and they made peace and harmony as they watched over their worlds." Shifu looked at Rothbart's awful form. "But one of them was tired of peace and wanted chaos and destruction." Jake said seriously, "Rothbart."

Shifu nodded his head and continued, "The other Three Gods were angered and betrayed after what Rothbart had done to the worlds. In doing so they gave him a monstrous form to match the evil with in him." Rachel said with a straight face, "The Great Animal." Shifu continue as they went through the hall, "The Three Gods then thrown him in the deepest part of darkness he had created but there was a flaw." Jake asked curiously, "What was it?"

Shifu looked at the final painting that was in shape of a dark colored door and said as he looked at the painting, "The Door of Darkness and that monster made two monstrous creatures Eris, the Goddess of Chaos, and Maleficent, Dragon of Destruction. Both of those two have been destroyed by your mother." Jake asked seriously, "Did my father ever help her?"Shifu said seriously as he turned to look at him, "You father put his life on the line for your mother. In all of my life I never saw two people more in love than your mother and father."

Shifu said with a smirk, "And to answer your question the reason why Rothbart is threatened is because of you, Jake." Jake asked curiously, "Why me?" Shifu explained seriously as he showed a picture of the Three Flowers inside the scroll, "Because you have both lion blood and the power of Red Rose.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and so is Episode 3 by ****musicadictor**** and see it on spyroJM's channel and see role-plays such as ****Curse of the Lions: Ariel's Story and The Lions Curse - Jims Story by cherazod****. Until then my friends**


	21. Chapter 21

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 21

Shifu heard a noise and hyena rushed towards the small red panda and Shifu was ready to fight the hyena until an arrow hit the hyena's left back leg. Shifu smiled and said as a figure appeared into the light, "Alan, it seems you are here." Alan had raven hair and tan skin. He was wearing a dark blue ripped t-shirt and baggy black jet pants to match his sneakers that were black. Alan said seriously as he put his bow and arrow away, "Sorry about that. I was aiming for his head." The hyena growled at Alan and said angrily, "You trash." Alan said seriously with a scowl, "Look who's talking."

Alan opened the hyena's mouth and put his hand inside the mouth. Jake said disgusted, "Okay that is just wrong on so many levels." Alan pulled out a red parrot with blue and purple feathers. The parrot yelled annoyed as he wiped the slobber off of himself, "What took you? I was about to be digested!" Alan chuckled and said with an honest smile, "Sorry Iago. I was a little tied up with some hyenas." Iago flew to Jake's shoulder and land on it and said seriously, "I'm sticking with this guy."

Jake asked confused, "You're sticking with me?" Iago said as he flew in front of his face, "Well, I think I make a great partner for ya. Cause I can be very reliable and all." Jake said as Iago fell back on his shoulder, "Well, I could use a friend in the sky." Shifu asked seriously as he walked towards the wounded hyena, "Why is Rothbart after Jake and Rachel?" The hyena said angrily, "Go to hell." Shifu then pinned down the hyena's neck and asked both seriously and angrily, "Why is Rothbart after Jake and Rachel?"

The hyena said as he was struggling and gasping for air, "He's running out of time." Jake asked seriously, "What do you mean?" The hyena said as he continued to gasp for air, "He needs the Three Flowers in order to get his youth back and he knew that there would be new Three Flowers." Rachel asked worried, "How did he know?" Alan thought of what the hyena said and said seriously, "The Scroll of Passage." Shifu explained seriously, "It doesn't sense Jake wasn't on the Scroll." Jake asked curiously, "Just what is the Scroll of Passage?"

Rachel explained, "The Scroll of Passage has everyone's name that is born in our world." Jake asked curiously, "Then how come my name is not on the Scroll?" Shifu sighed and said as he let go of the hyena, "I think it's time you knew the truth, Jake. All of it."

The ceiling came crashing down and Belle screamed as she fell on the ground. She got up as she coughed. She looked to see why the ceiling collapsed until she heard a voice. "Well, well, well. Looks like I got myself a beauty." Belle tried to make out owner of the voice and saw yellow glowing eyes. Belle gasped as she saw Killer Croc with his evil grin. Croc asked evilly, "Surprised to see me, Belle?" Belle said angrily, "Leave now, Croc. You've caused a lot of pain and suffering towards me and your old team."

Croc said evilly as he walked towards Belle, "What can I say? Being evil is more profitable and more fun." Belle threw a chair at the villain and Croc swung his fist at the chair and breaking it into pieces. Croc said with his evil grin as walked over the pieces of the chair, "Looks like you need to be taught some manners." Croc hissed as he walked towards Belle. The brunette didn't know what to do until she heard Tigress roared and used her martial arts on the crocodile. Croc hissed in pain as he grabbed his stomach.

Tigress yelled seriously, "Get out of here!" Croc pushed Tigress with his whole body to the wall and pinned her. Croc said angrily, "You should've stay out of this kitty." Tigress growled and used her martial arts once more and Croc growled in pain and said angrily, "You got some fight in you, Tigress. No surprise from one of Shifu's students." Tigress asked seriously, "Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

Croc chuckled evilly and said with his toothy grin, "Come on, Tigress. Shouldn't be too hard." Tigress thought of what this madman was saying and gasped as she figured out who he was. Tigress said seriously, "Kent Mansely." Croc turned into that Overseer and Kent said with a twisted smile, "Tigress you amaze me sometimes." Tigress asked angrily as she fought with Kent, "Why betray the Overseers and the rest of our world?"

Kent said with that wicked smile on his face, "Simple, the power of the Red Rose." His face turned disgusted and said angrily, "But is in the hands of a child. A child who doesn't know to use that power let alone know it." Tigress said seriously as she continues to fight the traitor, "Better leave that power in him rather in you." Kent transformed into his Killer Croc and said as he took the advantage of the tiger and slammed her down with his fist, "I think I would have that power then a useless child."

A light orb hit the back of the croc as he growled in pain. Croc turned around to see the Grand Head Councilor with his silver rapier. Mickey said seriously and angrily, "Kent Mansely, you not only betray the Overseers but betray your own kind." Croc said evilly, "Kent's dead now and the name is Croc. Killer Croc." Mickey said as he got into his fighting stance, "Regardless, you will pay for your crimes according to Grand Council law." Croc chuckled evilly and said as he showed his claws, "First you'll have to take me down."

Mickey charged towards the crocodile and Croc charged towards the Grand Head Councilor.

Shifu explained as he walked towards up the stairs, "You see there was an attack when your name was supposed to be on the Scroll." Jake asked seriously, "Then how come my name is not on the Scroll?" Shifu sighed and said sadly, "Your father didn't want this to happen again and so he shielded you from our world. To protect you." Jake felt a pulse inside him and thought, 'Maybe this is the truth Logan was talking about.'

The ceiling was crumbling down and Shifu asked seriously as the group hurryingly headed towards the door, "Alan, how bad is the fight outside?" Alan said seriously as he looked at his watch, "It's about to even the odds. I sense that the Dragonriders will be here shortly." An enormous piece of the ceiling fell splitting Rachel and Jake making the stairs crumbled under the blonde. Jake could fell his heart rate speeding up as he ran towards Rachel.

Shifu could see Jake slowly transforming into his lion form and smiled as he watched Jake turn into his own form. Jake's lion form looked like his father's form but his mane was bright red. Jake roared as he jumped towards her and Rachel grabbed Jake's mane for dear life. Jake then jumped on the piece of ceiling and back with Shifu and Alan. Alan said seriously, "We're almost to the surface." Iago yelled as flew to Jake's side, "I hope we're winning."

Once they reached towards the surface, Hunters, Dragonriders, and even the Grand Council was fighting off the hyenas and dark creatures to defend the school. Jake said seriously as he looked at the battlefield, "This isn't a fight. This is a war." A hyena was about to pounce on Jake until a sword sliced the hyena left and right.

Jake recognized the sword and said with a smirk, "Jack Sparrow." Jack said with a wicked smirk, "Ah, I see you got your form." Jake looked at the puddle of water and saw his form with awe. Jake then smirked as he said, "Guess now I can really call myself 'The Flaming Lion'." Rachel smiled and said as she hugged her lion, "Thanks, hero." Jake smiled at Rachel and asked curiously, "Why are you here, Jack?"

Jack said with a smirk as he walked towards the Jake, 'Two things, mate. You and a favor to an old friend." Jake looked at the storm and thought of an idea. Jake asked seriously, "Alan, these Dragoriders, could they get me into that storm?" Alan said as he looked at the storm, "Yea, but the best Dragonriders is Hiccup and his son and daughter." As if almost answering to Alan Hiccup and his faithful friend Toothless flew down. Hiccup said with a smile, "Master Shifu I got the message from your student and I see you are with company."

Jake asked the pirate seriously, "Jack, how long till Angelica gets here?" Jack said with a smirk, "Let guess you want me to stall her till you defeat whatever is in that storm." Jake said as Rachel got off of him, "Consider it after that I'll join your crew." Jack chuckled and said as he started to run off, "Don't back out on our deal." Jake asked with a smile, "Think you can give me a ride in that storm?" Hiccup sighed and said with an honest smile, "Yea, I think I can take you there. I get you close to the storm as much as I can."

Shifu said seriously before Jake got on Toothless, "Jake, remember we are with you." Rachel kissed Jake longingly as Jim return the kiss. Iago sat on Rachel's shoulder and the blonde said as she broke the kiss, "Come back home." Jake nodded his head and Hiccup said with a smirk, "Let's ride, Toothless." Toothless opened his jet black wings and flew into the sky. Alan said seriously, "That guy maybe our only chance to stop that kind of evil." Shifu chuckled and said as he watched Jake go into the sky, "He reminds me of his father and his mother."

The dark winds were blowing Hiccup and Jake hard but Hiccup managed to get Jake near the storm. Hiccup yelled so Jake could hear, "This is far as I go. You'll have to jump." Jake yelled with a smirk, "Don't have to tell me twice." Jake jumped and started to fall into the storm. Hiccup and Toothless was blown away due to the dark winds and Hiccup said under his breath, "Good luck, kid."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and so is Episode 3 by ****musicadictor**** and see it on spyroJM's channel and see role-plays such as ****Curse of the Lions: Ariel's Story and The Lions Curse - Jims Story by cherazod****. Until then my friends**


	22. Chapter 22

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 22

Jake landed on stone floor and saw the man with red auburn hair. Rothbart turned around and asked with an evil smile, "Well, what do we have here? The Red Rose." Jake said angrily, "Leave my home alone." Rothbart chuckled evilly and asked with a wicked smile, "Your home?" Rothbart said as he used his dark magic to show the school, "Soon your home will perish. You and the other two of the Three Flowers will be mine." Jake said as he transformed into his lion form, "Not if I stop you first." Jake ran towards Rothbart and tried to pounce on the evil God.

Rothbart used his dark magic and send Jake to the floor. Rothbart scoffed and said, "You haven't begun to tap into your power of the Red Rose." Jake could feel the light fading from him and thought of how he failed his friends, his teachers, and his family. All he wanted to do was to be a hero. To give hope to the people of his world.

Ariel asked worried, "Where would Jake go?" Cale said as he pulled out a brochure, "He might be at Anima High." Jim asked confused, "Anima High?" Cale chuckled and said with a smirk, "Oh that's right you and Ariel having been keep up to date." Jim said annoyed, "Okay, I get it. What is Anima High?" Cale said with an honest smile, "It's a high school to train our kind, wizards, witches, and other creatures." Ariel asked seriously, "What's the quickest way to the school?"

Cale said honestly, "I think maybe Merlin might have some magic left." Ariel grabbed her purse and Jim followed his wife as he said, "Thanks, Cale. We owe you one."Cale yelled, "Make sure you'll find your son." Ariel and Jim managed to get to Merlin's shop and saw the old wizard reading his light magic book. Merlin looked up to find the married couple and said with a smile, "Ah, Jim and Ariel so good to see you." Jim asked seriously, "Think you got enough magic to take us to Anima High?"

Merlin said seriously as he got up from his comfort chair, "I don't think it would be wise to go to Anima High now." Ariel asked worried, "Why not? Is it because you are out of magic?" Merlin shook his head and seriously, "It's not that I'm out of magic. It's that there is a war over at the school." Ariel asked worried, "Can you find Jake?" Merlin sighed and said as he grabbed his crystal ball, "I will try."

Merlin said seriously, "Rhowch i mi weld y tu hwnt i fy llygaid." The crystal ball glowed brightly and started to crack as Merlin looked for Jake. Merlin said as he found Jake in his lion form, "I found him." Jim saw his son trying to get up and asked seriously, "Are you sure he's at the school?" Merlin said strenuously, "Yes, I'm using all of my light magic and this is where he is." The crystal ball started to break and Ariel could see what was happening to the crystal ball. Ariel yelled as she pulled her husband down, "Get down!" Merlin knew what the redhead had meant and got down himself.

The crystal ball shattered into tiny pieces and Merlin got up and said sadly as Jim and Ariel got up as well, "I'm sorry. There was too much dark magic at work." Jim asked seriously, "Do know who has that much dark magic?" Merlin sighed and said seriously, "No. I'm sorry Jim, but this I do not know who has that much dark magic." Ariel said seriously, "Take us to Anima High." Merlin said seriously, "I don't if I can Ariel." Ariel looked at the old wizard with pleading eyes and said, "Please, Merlin. I don't want to lose him."

Merlin looked through his old spell book and said with little hope, "I think I have a spell that will send you to the school." Jim asked worried, "There won't be any mix ups?" Merlin said seriously as he found the page, "Jim, you and Ariel have nothing to worry about. Ah here is the spell." Merlin said as the spell book glow and flipped the pages, "Anfonwch y ddau i Anima Uchel." The light magic engulfed the couple and Merlin said hopefully as Jim and Ariel disappeared, "I just hope they're not too late."

Shifu saw a light orb and thought, 'Who is this' He got his answer as he saw Ariel and Jim coming towards the small red panda. Ariel asked worried, "Shifu, where is Jake?" Shifu sighed and said seriously, "Jake went off to fight Rothbart." Ariel yelled shocked, "You let him WHAT?" Jim asked seriously, "You mean to tell me he's fighting evil god all by himself?" Shifu said seriously, "This was his choice, Jim. You cannot protect him forever." Jim noticed that Ariel was missing and he then saw her running towards that storm in her lion form.

Jim yelled as he transformed into his lion form, "Ariel!" Ariel looked up at the storm and saw Hiccup coming down with Toothless. Ariel asked seriously as she transformed into her human form, "Hiccup did you take my son into the storm?" Hiccup nearly started to sweat out of fear and said nervously, "Well, he wanted to do it." Ariel roared in anger and pounced on him as she transformed and said, "Bring him back." Hiccup said defensively, "I can't. The winds are too strong and only he can get out himself."

Ariel looked up to the storm and said weakly with worry as she got off of Hiccup, "Jake." Jim caught up with his angel and said seriously, "Be strong, son. Be strong."

Killer Croc was pinned down by the Grand Head Councilor and Mickey said seriously, "Belle, get the Grand Council so we can lock him up for questioning." The brunette nodded her head and went out the door and Tigress asked seriously, "What do you want me to do Grand Head Councilor?" Mickey said seriously, "Make sure that the students are safe from harm and protect them." Tigress nodded her head and went to find the students. Mickey said seriously, "You'll pay for your crimes, Mr. Mansely."

Croc chuckled and asked with an evil grin, "Tell me do you think we were only after the boy?" Mickey thought about what the crocodile meant and the small mouse figured it out as he said seriously, "You're going to find all of the Three Flowers." Croc said with a wicked smile, "Not only that but Rothbart is looking for the Flaming Golden Lion." Mickey said seriously, "That is a legend; the Flaming Golden Lion has not been seen for 5,000 years."

Rothbart took the Scroll of Passage out and said with a smirk, "I didn't think it would be to take it from that hex doctor. He then looked at Jake who was trying to get up and said with the smirk still on his face, "Oh, the last hope of this world is trying to make a difference." Jake could almost hear the thought of everyone at the school hoping and he could hear Rachel's thoughts, 'Jake please come home.'

He could hear his friends' thoughts, his family's thoughts, and his parents' thoughts as well. All of them giving him hope and Jake could feel a power he had never felt before. Jake started to roar and his lion form was glowing with gold and flames. Jake roared and Rothbart said seriously, "It can't be." Jake yelled in a distorted voice, "I won't let you hurt everyone I care about." Rothbart said angrily, "I will have the power of the Three Flowers." Rothbart transformed into his form the Great Animal.

Rothbart screeched and Jake said angrily in the distorted voice, "Such evil will be punished." Jake charged towards Rothbart and Rothbart took to the sky and screeched evilly. Jake roared and magic of the Red Rose appeared as giant vines with thorns grabbed the Great Animal and pulled him down as he struggled to be free. Jake roared out of courage and pure heart. Rothbart could feel the power and yelled as he turned to stone, "NOOOO!" Jake started to feel dizzy and slowly transformed into his human form.

The world of darkness started to fall apart and Jake noticed that a door of light appeared before him. Jake had a feeling to go inside the door and rushed towards it. When Jake went through the door he found himself in a white room. Jake found an old man with a bronze book staff and asked curiously, "Who are you?" The old man turned around and smiled as he said, "I'm the Pagemaster." Jake asked as he looked around, "What is this place?"

Pagemaster replied as books came to him, "This is my domain, my world." Jake asked seriously, "Is this what Logan meant? That you are my truth?" Pagemaster chuckled and said, "You could say that but you already accepted your truth the moment you unleashed your true power." Jake looked back to the fight with Rothbart and asked curiously, "Do you mean that power in my lion form? The Red Rose's power?" The Pagemater nodded his and said with a small smile, "And much more. You are indeed a special child, Jake. You will accomplish so much more."

Jake asked seriously, "This isn't over is it?" The Pagemaster frowned and said seriously, "I'm afraid you are right. You have many challenges ahead of you and I'm afraid you will suffer and face a greater evil than I can imagine." Jake asked worried, "What about the Scroll of Passage? Is it safe?" The Pagemaster used his light magic and the Scroll of Passage appeared before Jake. Jake asked seriously as he took the Scroll, "What must I do?" The Pagemaster said as he handed him a magical textbook, "This will help you to learn hold to control your new found power."

Jake asked concerned, "What about you? What will you do?" The Pagemaster said with a small smile, "Watch over the worlds and write down what will happen." Jake asked still concerned, "You still want to live in this empty void?" The Pagemaster chuckled and said as he used his light magic to open a new door, "This domain is what keeps the darkest of evil away from precious books of everyone's lives." Jake asked seriously as he stood in front of the Door of Light, "When you said I will suffer, does that mean I will lose the people I care about along the way?"

The Pagemaster sighed and said sadly, "I'm sorry. But that is what I see in the path you have chosen." Jake said seriously with a pure heart and courage as walked into the Door of Light, "I'll protect everyone with my life. I won't let anyone suffer because of me."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and so is Episode 3 by ****musicadictor**** and see it on spyroJM's channel and see role-plays such as ****Curse of the Lions: Ariel's Story and The Lions Curse - Jims Story by cherazod****. Until then my friends**


	23. Chapter 23

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 23

Jake closed his eyes and saw very bright light until he saw the sun in the sky. He saw everyone cheering for him and Jake looked around to find Rachel coming out between the crowds. Jake ran towards her and picked her up spinning his blonde around. Rachel smiled as Jake sat her down. Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around Jake's waist and rested her head on his chest, "I knew you would come back." Jake said with a smile, "Rachel, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met."

Rachel was leaning in for a kiss and before Jake could give the kiss his friends were coming at him. May cheered, "Way to go hero!" Gary pat Jake's back and said with a smile, "You truly are amazing, Hawkins." Gilbert said with a smile and gave him a noogie, "Ah, he probably won't admit." Jake laughed and opened his eyes to find Master Shifu walking towards him with a smile. The small red panda bowed in front of him and said as he lifted from the bow, "Well done, young lion."

Jake said with a smile, "Thank you. Master Shifu." Iago flew to Jake's shoulder and yelled as he landed on it, "You know that was the most reckless stunt I've ever seen." Jake chuckled and said with a smirk, "Good to see you too, Iago." Philip Swift came towards Jake and said as he held out his hand, "You've come a long way, Jake." Jake said as he shook the Professor's hand, "If it wasn't for you and Syrena…I'd be still on the Black Pearl." Then Jake heard a familiar voice, "Speaking of the Pearl, it's time you join my crew."

Jake turned around to find Jack Sparrow coming towards him and Jake looked at Rachel and said with a smirk as he walked towards the pirate captain, "Sorry, Jack. My place is here with my friends, family, and the girl I love." Jack looked to find Rachel smiling and whispered in his ear, "One day, Hawkins, you'll join my crew. One way or the other." Jack said as he started run and threw a silver whistle, "Remember, pirate's blood is in you."

Jake caught the silver whistle and turned around to find his grandfather, Sinbad with a smirk as he said, "I thought would've gone with him." Jake said as he went towards his blonde, "I got a more important reason to stay." Jake then heard another familiar voice, "Oh, Jake we're so proud of you." Jake turned around to find his parents with smiles on their faces. Ariel said as hugged her son, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Jake said as he returned the hug, "Thanks, mom." Ariel broke the hug and Jim said with a smile as he walked towards his son, "Jake…" Jake hugged his father and said as Jim returned the hug, "Dad, I understand why wouldn't want me to know about our world." Jake then said as he broke the hug, "But this is my home and I'm going to protect it." Jim said as rested his hand on his son's shoulder, "I know you will."

Grand Head Councilor Mickey said as he walked through the crowd with the rest of the Grand Council, "Jake, you've done so much in this world of ours and I can't thank you enough." Jake said as he handed the Scroll to the small mouse, "I think this belongs to you, Grand Head Councilor." Mickey took the Scroll and said sadly, "But without the Pagemaster, I don't think…" Ariel heard a familiar voice that said, "I think I could arrange that." Everyone saw King Derek and bowed as he and Jack Skellington came through the crowd. Derek looked at Jake and grabbed the Scroll of Passage out of Mickey's hand.

He opened the Scroll and said with a smile, "Place your hand on the Scroll." Jake nervously put his hand on the Scroll and the magic of the Scroll surrounded him with a strange golden glow. Everyone watched in awe and Jake closed his eyes as the magic had vanished into thin air. The king said with a smile, "Open your eyes, Jake." Jake opened his eyes and saw his name with his family on the Scroll. Jake said with a smile, "I'm in the Scroll."

Rachel turned him around and kissed him longingly as Jake returned the fervor. Rachel broke the kiss and said with a smile as she pointed to his family, "Ahem." Ariel and Jim smiled as Jake brought Rachel to his family. Ariel took Rachel's hand and said, "Welcome to our family." Rachel smiled and said as she hugged Jake, "I'm glad to be part of the family." Rachel then heard familiar voices, "Rachel!" Rachel turned around to find her parents with smiles and said as she ran towards them, "Mom. Dad."

Ariel saw Rapunzel and Eugene hugging their daughter and Rapunzel had brown long hair. Ariel said with a smile, "It's been a while." Rapunzel said with a smile on her face, "Yes, it has been." Jake said with a smile as he looked at his blonde, "Looks like it's going to be long time for them to get some alone time." King Derek said with a smile, 'I like to make an announcement." Everyone looked at the King and Derek said with a smile, "It is time I pick the next heir to the throne."

Everyone was murmuring and Ariel was surprise to hear this because of her royal father wanted her to stay with her to the next heir to the throne. King Derek said with a proud smile, "Ladies and gentlemen. I am proud to say that Jacob Hawkins, will be the new heir to the throne. The next king of Atlantica." Jim couldn't believe what he had just heard as well as his wife. Jake couldn't believe it himself.

Jake asked surprised, "Me? The new king?" Derek said with a smile, "Yes, you will be the new king of Atlantica until I put down my crown." Jake asked seriously, "Does being the king losing the people you love?" Derek said seriously as he placed his hand on the young Hawkins's shoulder, "There will be time when you will lose your closest friend or the one who love most of all." Jake sighed and said seriously, "When I'm king I'll make sure no one will suffer because of me."

King Derek said with a smile, "But for now it's time to celebrate the heroic deed you have done." Jake said with a smile, "Yeah, I got a family and friends to celebrate with." Jake ran towards Rachel and everyone cheered as soon Jake reunited with his blonde.

_Put your faith in what you must believe in_

Jake transformed into his lion form and joins the rest of his family in their lion forms.

_Two Worlds, One Family_

Rachel got on Jake's back and both of them run towards their friends.

_Trust your heart, let fate decide_

All of his friends cheered for them and Jake and his blonde rushed towards the ocean and saw Syrena and the other mermaids watching them running along the sandy beach.

_To guide these lives, To guide these lives we see_

Jake then saw Logan and Belle with Korso on a boat filled with students cheering for the couple.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_

Jake and Rachel looked out to the ocean waiting what dangers or excitement await for them.

_Two Worlds, One Family_

Jake roared into the sky and the roar would promise many things.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and so is Episode 3 by ****musicadictor**** and see it on spyroJM's channel and see role-plays such as ****Curse of the Lions: Ariel's Story and The Lions Curse - Jims Story by cherazod****. Until then my friends**


End file.
